


Missing Person

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: 带球跑全文





	Missing Person

“叮——各位旅客，请保管好您的随身行李，看管好随行的孩子和老人。刚刚从英国到达的旅客请在B13号行李转接带提取您的托运行李…”

“Wanda！这边这边！”一个穿着银色皮衣的小男孩扯着另一个棕色卷发的小女孩的袖子，“来这边！我们去冒险！”

他们看起来不过6岁，被他扯着的小女孩是他的双胞胎姐姐，Wanda不满地拽住弟弟小皮衣的领子，迫使他停下软乎乎的步子。

“Pietor！你忘了妈妈怎么说的了！”Wanda叉着腰装出一副大人的样子冲东张西望的弟弟喊。可爱的模样惹得路人频频回头。

“哦…”Pietor嘟着嘴低下头，胖胖的小指头捏着姐姐衣服的下摆，“那你还记得我们怎么过来的吗？”

完了，他们在偌大的机场里迷路了。Wanda着急的要哭出来了，小姑娘灰绿色的眼睛都泛红了。

Pietor知道自己闯了祸，急忙安慰掉眼泪的姐姐，伸出自己的小手牵住姐姐的手，坐到机场巨大的落地窗底下看着人流一波一波急匆匆地过去又过来。

Wanda抱住膝盖缩成小小的一团轻轻抽噎着，Pietor坐不住地跪在窗户前指着窗外起飞的飞机想引起姐姐的注意。

“小朋友？你们是迷路了吗？”突然人流中停下一个人的脚步，冲他们走过来。Pietor回过头戒备地盯着这个男人，Wanda呆呆地看着他停了抽泣。

“Erik，现在可不是你发善心的时候。”男人身后出现一个踩着高跟鞋穿着一身干练白色套装的金发女人，“你的会议还有半个小时就开始了，本来你的飞机就延误了。这次的合作企业很重要，我希望你不要迟到。”

被称作Erik的男人并没有理会她的话，而是蹲下来从上衣内兜里掏出手帕给Wanda擦了擦满是泪痕的小脸儿。

“嗯…”Wanda觉得这个叔叔好好看啊，也不哭了，打着小小的哭嗝儿，“我…我们迷路了…”

“那叔叔带你们去问询处好吗？”Erik抱着坐在地上的Wanda，她身上的奶味儿还带了点别的，熟悉无比的味道。自己还单膝跪坐在地上，耐心地哄着小姑娘，“噢…漂亮的小天使，不哭了好不好？”

Pietor终于在一边爆发了他小小的不满“你离我姐姐远点！”他生气的瞪着Erik，他觉得这个穿西装的叔叔看起来不是什么好人。“我已经6岁了！我可以保护姐姐了！你离她远一点！”

“Pietor…”小姑娘眨着闪亮亮的眼睛对弟弟说，“你忘了妈妈怎么教你的了？要有礼貌！”

妈妈…Erik晃了一下神。他本来也有一个漂亮的Omega，可以跟他生两个孩子，如果他没离开，孩子也该跟眼前的双胞胎差不多大了。

“我带你们去问询处吧？”Erik敛了心事，笑着站起身拉着Wanda的手，伸出另一只手递给Pietor。

“哼！”小男孩的男子气概现在出来了，抱着胳膊扭过头撅起了嘴。

“…呀！”Wanda试了几次都没站起来，脸红了起来，“腿…腿麻了…”说罢抬起头用和Erik一样颜色的漂亮的眸子看着Erik。

Erik笑着抱起软软的小女孩，另一只手拉住不情不愿的Pietor，往问询处走去。牵着两个小天使，引得旅客频频侧目，流露出羡慕的眼神。

Erik将他们留给问询处的工作人员，整理了一下裁剪合身的西装外套，转身准备离去。“我很喜欢这两个孩子，不知道为什么。”他从身后那个女人的手里接过公文包。

“我看你是孤独太久了。”金发女人拿起手机打电话叫来了司机在门口等候。

“请您等一下…”Wanda怯生生地叫住了准备离开的男人，爬上问询处的大理石台子，给了Erik一个软软的亲亲，留在他的左颊上一点奶味儿。

“谢谢您…”Wanda脸有点红。

前台人员的广播在这时响起，“…请Xavier先生到4号问询处，您的两个孩子在等候。”

Xavier？这个姓氏在Erik脑海里如洪水猛兽一般，驱走了他所有的思绪，他的耳朵听不见人流嘈杂的声音，听不见Emma催促的声音。独独剩下一张朝思夜想的面孔和一双蓝色的眸子。

“这世上重名的人多了去了。”他转身离去的声音缥缈。

“妈妈！”Erik听见Wanda软软喊妈妈的声音，回应她的是个男声，熟悉的苏格兰软糯口音和一点他绝对不会认错的信息素。Emma恼怒的声音尖锐地模糊了听觉，嘈杂的人流混合在一起，各种味道飘忽遥远得又让他无法分辨。

他恍惚地想转身回头看，被不知哪来的旅游团撞到了一边，眼睛失了神，还焦急地想穿过湍急不透的人流去寻找一切的源头。

等他气喘吁吁地跑回问询处，早就没了人影。他的西装和衬衣出现了褶皱，头发散乱，领带歪到了一旁，气喘吁吁地站在那还留着一丝香甜信息素的地方。

Charles吗？…是他吗？

另一边Charles带着两个孩子和一个男人有说有笑地上了出租车，Wanda扯着他的衣服说：“妈妈，刚刚那个送我们去问询处的叔叔好好看，好温柔啊！”她一双灰绿色的眼睛亮亮的，“他要是我们爸爸就好了…妈妈，我们为什么没有爸爸呢？”

Charles的笑意突然消失在脸上，绯红的晚霞也在他眼睛里染不出点快活来。直到Wanda伸出手拽了他的袖口，他才从回忆的泥沼中将自己拉出来。

“Howard叔叔对你们不好吗？”车里冷气好像开的太足了，Charles垂着眼睛。

前排副驾驶座位上的人闻言转过头，看向后排座椅上的Charles和双胞胎，挂着一点悲戚的无奈和叹息。

“你还惦记着他呢。”Howard瞥了一眼坐在Charles两边的双胞胎，“都这么些年了，我以为你是释怀了才回来的。”

Charles低着头没说话，副驾驶上的人叹了口气转过身，告诉司机往哪个方向去。他们在故宅下了车，黄昏给庄园镀了层熠熠的金色，Charles推开吱呀作响的沉重木门，更沉重的回忆藏在各个角落，在门被推开的那一瞬间与许久无人问津的灰尘一起翻飞起来。

Charles轻轻穿过阴暗的门厅，只有头顶上的水晶吊灯能折射到一点玲珑的光。他摸着厨房的操作台，一套少了牛排盘的陶瓷餐具——被在厨房做爱的他们撞掉了；他走进书房，没铺地毯的一块木板上有个深深的凹槽，那是他跟Erik吵架时打翻了棋盘砸在地上磕的痕迹，一如心上一块疤。

他掀开盖住一切的白布，把擦拭干净的黑王握在手里，在棋盘前看着对面的空沙发出神。Wanda和Pietor推开书房的门跑了进来，跳上他对面的沙发，兴高采烈地跟Charles讲他们的“探险”经历。

夜幕降下在窗外，Charles抱起两个开始打哈欠的双胞胎走向楼上收拾好的卧室。月光照在枕头上，初秋还有蝉鸣。Charles轻声唱着摇篮曲把颠簸了一天的孩子哄入睡，拉上窗帘轻轻走了出去。

他躺在自己的床上，双手交叉叠在脑后，下意识地往旁边别过头，看见的却是空荡荡的另一个新枕头。他觉得自己还能闻见Alpha辛辣带一点血腥味的信息素，还有他们疯狂性爱过后旖旎的味道。

这张双人床对他来说绰绰有余…不，太大了。Charles摸了摸自己侧颈上的腺体，明天去换一张床吧。

他翻了个身，闭上眼睛，平稳的呼吸在夜里静悄悄的。他克制自己记忆的翻滚，也还是免不了失眠。

“吱——”房间的门被推开，光脚穿着纯白棉质睡袍的两个小天使抱着枕头蹑手蹑脚地跑过来，小心翼翼地爬上对他们来说还很高的床。Charles闭着眼知道他们已经很努力不吵醒他了，于是他就纵容了这两个可爱的小偷渡者在这张对于他来说太过孤独的床上过夜。

二  
煎蛋的滋滋声和面包机的“叮”在偌大的宅子里洋溢着早餐香气，Charles把两个小懒虫从太大的床上拉起来，把他们推到浴室里。Pietro不情不愿地揉着眼睛，小手松松地抓着牙刷他紫红色的儿童牙刷往鼻子上戳。已经自己扎起头发的Wanda帮他把牙刷放在该放的地方后跳下因为不够高在洗漱台前放的凳子，冲着外面跑去。  
Charles把两杯热牛奶摆在桌子上，一盘面包抹了巧克力，一盘抹了草莓果酱。Wanda爬上对她来说有点高的雕花椅子晃荡着腿看着忙碌的Charles 。

“早安我的小公主，”Charles伸手帮Wanda把垂下来的一缕红头发别到耳朵后面“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“早安妈妈！”Wanda托着软软的小脸仰头朝他笑着，“睡得很好！”  
Charles捏了捏Wanda的鼻子给她的额头一个早安吻。这会儿Pietro揉着乱糟糟的头发爬上椅子，Charles双手托住他红扑扑的小脸也给他一个早安吻。

“早安我的小王子。”顺手帮他抹掉脸颊上一点牙膏沫。  
“早安…妈妈……”Pietro半眯着眼睛抓起那片涂了巧克力的面包往脸上送被Charles手疾眼快地救了下来。

“我们今天有很多事情要办呢！”Charles拉开桌子另一端的椅子，“我们已经起晚了，所以吃快点哦！”  
抱着杯子咕咚咕咚喝牛奶的双胞胎含糊地嗯了一声，然后继续埋头认真对付盘子里的溏心蛋。Charles的早餐吃的很少，夜晚的梦魇常常不会仁慈地留给他什么好胃口，醒来有食欲的时候也很少，久而久之成了习惯，一杯红茶就完全够了。他一边端起杯子，一边用笔在便签纸上统计着这几天要做的事情。

带他们去买衣服，买一张国内的手机卡，买日用品……再换一张床。还要办回西切斯特继续任教的手续，办双胞胎的入学手续…Charles停下了笔，要送他们去上学就不能在郊区的庄园住着，太远了。得在市区再买一套…得有个小院子，交通要方便，要南北通透，这样采光好…仿佛亮堂堂的就能驱除什么回忆似的。

双胞胎刚好吃完早餐，跳下凳子自己把盘子放进洗碗池里，互相追赶着跑上楼梯。

“去换衣服！”Charles喝完最后一口茶，“我们还有十分钟出发！”

“好的妈妈！”Wanda正手脚并用地往楼上跑着，Pietro在后面手脚并用地跟着她，“嗷！嘿！别拽我头发！”

Charles拉开自己衣柜的门，里面的衣服还都是七八年前流行的款式。几件几年前临走时太匆忙，没来得及丢掉的西装外套还挂在比他们小一号的衣服中间，生硬线条裁剪的正装挤在柔软的毛衣衬衫中格格不入，显得它们冷硬的越发扎眼。

他冲着那几件旧衣服出了好一会儿的神，最后他低头合上了衣柜的门，拿出行李箱里那几件不会让他睹物思人的衣服。

“我们穿好了！”Pietro一边跑下楼一边喊，Wanda跟在他后面整理自己的小裙子。

“嘿！小伙子！”Pietro跑到屋外被一只手抓住了衣领，“一会儿摔倒了妈妈又要骂你！”

穿紫红色小皮衣的小男孩抬起头看清楚这个不速之客后跳起来，“Howard叔叔！”

“早上好，小龙卷风！”靠在车上的Howard说着揉了揉小男孩的头发。

Pietro懊恼地用小手扒拉着自己被揉得乱糟糟的脑袋，“噢！别这样！我的发型都乱了！”

Charles拉着Wanda出来，日光忽然刺了眼，他抬手遮住眯皱着的眉眼，适应之后才看见Howard。“…嘿！你怎么来了？”

“我猜你那辆车再好也六年没开了，”他绅士又风趣地为他拉开副驾驶位置的车门做了个‘请’的手势，“我总不能让一个漂亮的独身Omega独自带着双胞走十几公里然后漫步在混乱的曼哈顿吧？”

“那就麻烦伟大的骑士先生了！”Charles绕过开着的车门，把双胞胎安置在后排的儿童座椅上才坐进车里。

Howard是个Alpha，不过他们有十几年的交情了，在大学的时候就是这样，虽然旁人难以理解。Charles信任他，并且他们互相尊重，他在国外的时候Howard也常借公事之名顺便去看望他。 这六年里Charles没有被任何人标记，不过他侧颈处的腺体有一个被六年时间淡泊的印子和没有沾染任何Alpha辛辣气味的甜美Omega的信息素，那个印子也没有任何人注意到。他按时给自己打抑制剂，活得甚至像一个温柔坚定且特立独行的Beta。

明媚的阳光透过树叶的缝隙斑驳着洒在他们的路上和身上，车里放的歌怀旧又轻快，Howard时不时侧头跟Charles说上几句话，无非就是关于时事和学校。双胞胎趴在车窗上看外面从未见过的景色。Howard透过墨镜扭头看了兴高采烈的双胞胎一眼，降下车顶，双胞胎异口同声地叫着，“Cool！！”  
风声呼啦呼啦把夏天剩余的热气吹在他们身上，阳光把Charles过于白皙的皮肤晒得几近透明，蓝色的玻璃眸子也含笑看着前方细碎的上午还不刺眼的阳光，路上偶尔翻出他们大学时代的旧事，再拿出来打趣，为原本枯燥的路程添上电影一样的情节。

他们在商场的停车场兜转了许久才找到周末难得的停车位，Charles下车解开双胞胎的安全带把他们抱出后座，Pietro煞有介事地㩐了㩐自己紫红色的小皮衣外套，模样像极了一个人。  
Charles看着Pietro拉着姐姐的一蹦一跳地跑起来，兀自站在车旁出了神。Howard从车另一边绕到他身后，双手插兜站在他旁边。

“他爱穿小皮衣和喜欢紫红色一定不是你影响的，”他站在Charles旁边也看着前方的小男孩，“我想你一定纠正过他糟糕的审美。”  
Charles过了半晌才回答他，“…像他。”  
灰绿色的眼睛像，模样像，举手投足像，连审美也像。这只是基因的强大而已，身为生物学教授不该把时间耗在这个问题上的，可Charles还是怔了怔。  
像他，像极了他父亲，像极了Erik那个混蛋。

Howard面色复杂地看了他一会儿，率先迈开步子跟上双胞胎，Charles才从回忆里把自己拉出来，也快步跟上他们。

Charles推着购物车，购物车里坐着两个双胞胎，双胞胎周围堆满了他们两个喜欢的零食，还叽叽喳喳地用短短的小手指指着货架上的巧克力。Howard走在他身后拿着手机处理工作上的事，Charles在他第三次差点撞上迎面过来的购物车时把他拉到一边。

“你刚回国很忙吧，要不然你先去公司处理事情？”Charles单手撑着购物车的推手，“你没必要非得陪着我。”

Howard把手机收起来，随便拿过一盒麦片扔进车里，“没关系的，不是什么大事。买完了我再送你回去也方便。”

“孩子们不需要这个，”Charles把他刚刚扔进车里的麦片放回货架上，“我又不是十几岁的时候，我生活能自理了。”  
Howard还想拒绝，奈何兜里的手机突然震动起来。在Charles的注视下，他只好跟双胞胎道了别，转身接起电话快步离去。

购物车逐渐堆满了，双胞胎只能被Charles从车上抱下来跟在他后面走着。  
“妈妈…”Wanda突然停下脚步，“那个叔叔…”  
“你怎么还记得那个坏人呀！”Pietro抓住姐姐的袖子。  
Charles蹲下来看着忸怩的小姑娘，“哪个叔叔呀？”

“就是那个在机场送我们到…到…”Pietro抢着回答，但是他突然忘记了那个单词要怎么说。  
“问询处，”Wanda抓着衣角，“是他把我们送到问询处的…”

Charles笑着说，“那他是个好人呀，那个叔叔怎么了？”

“他…他身上的味道好好闻啊！”Wanda睁着亮晶晶的眼睛说，“他要是我爸爸就好了！”

Charles怔住了。Wanda第一次提这件事的时候，他只是想起那个不顾一切跟他迈入婚姻坟墓的男人，想起那几年他们在一起的时候过得混乱潦草且放肆快乐，Charles曾在激烈的纵欲后躺在他的手臂中吻他侧颈含糊不清地说他是这个世界上最完美的Alpha。

这次他才想到，Wanda想要个爸爸，一个真正的父亲，一个强大可以保护她的Alpha，一个绝对强大的后盾，可以纵容她做任何事情。他一个人是不够的，远远不够。他知道Pietro也想，但是他的小男孩觉得自己要保护这个保护他们的人，于是他的小骑士从来没有说过什么，在Wanda说的时候他也笨拙地努力想转移开话题。

Charles有点愧疚，甚至没有听见Pietro对他姐姐说“你为什么会喜欢一个铁锈味的人？”

“不…不好意思打扰一下，”是个手足无措的Alpha。他看起来没有恶意。Charles上下打量了他。“我是Magneto儿童服装的摄影师…不知道您…哦还有您的两位孩子，有没有兴趣做平面模特？”

Charles愣了一下，张嘴刚想回绝？

“那个…您可以再考虑一下，”自称是摄影师的人看出他的想法手忙脚乱地从上衣口袋里掏出自己的名片递给Charles，“这个是我的名片…上面有我的电话和我们公司的地址，如果您有兴趣…我是说如果，您可以随时给我打电话…薪金都好谈！”

Charles迟疑着接过名片，客套送走了这个有点腼腆的摄影师，翻覆看着这张有点皱巴的纸片。  
正当他四处张望哪里有垃圾桶时Pietro拽住他的裤子期待地看着他，他仰着头眨巴着眼睛，“我…”

Charles噗嗤笑出来，“你想去吗？我的小模特？”  
“嗯！”银色的小脑袋用力点了点头，Charles感觉拽住他裤子的手握得更紧了。

“那我们就满足你这个小愿望吧！”Charles弯腰捏了捏Pietro的小脸，然后把Wanda挑的那盒巧克力放进购物车里。

在Pietro的欢呼中把黑胡椒粉放进购物车里的Charles并不知道，他的这个决定会让一切都乱了套。

三

Charles坐在桌子前对着那个生了锈的铁盒子发呆。

夜里四下静悄悄的，蝉也不怎么叫了，初秋的风从窗户缝里吹进来，吹的白色的纱帘飘起来，吹得桌子上右边放着的纸页哗啦哗啦地响，在夜里听着安逸又心慌。  
走的时候没有把那个铁盒子带走，它被藏在旧宅卧室的床头柜的第二个抽屉里，上了把锁。现在他回来，坐在初秋的夜里，对着这个装了好几年旧照片的盒子和里面即将满溢出的回忆发呆。

曾经他们总是随身带着拍立得，拍下泰晤士河的日落，拍下金门大桥的日出，拍下Charles和他裹着一条围巾还冻的通红的鼻尖。  
Charles翻过那张印着森林小屋前的合影，背面微微泛黄的褶皱上用快褪色的花体字写下日期和地点。他翻看着其他照片，每一张后面都写着什么时候，在哪儿。他们旅行，踏遍每一个地方，挪威森林或者巴黎夜景，雪山顶或壁炉前。

不变的是右下角署名“Charles & Erik ”

Charles翻看着每一张照片，他嘴角上克制不住的那点笑意和蓝色眼睛里的失落掉在在照片里人影的笑脸上，顺着月光啪嗒啪嗒掉在地毯上消失不见。

风渐渐凉了，Charles想起Erik不喜欢夏天，每当天气刚刚暖和起来，每当Charles把他的高领黑色毛衣收起来的时候，他就会从厨房里出现，手里拿着多冰的咖啡，抱怨沙发上的羊毛太热，一边往Charles的长袖上衣里蹭，美名其曰他体温较低，明明Erik才是那个常常手脚冰凉的人。

久而久之，Charles更喜欢捧着热巧克力裹在毛毯里看窗外下雪的日子，渐渐对在烈日下大汗淋漓地吃着快融化的冰激凌不那么执着了。  
Charles扬起头咧开嘴笑着抹了抹眼睛，起身关上窗户把月光的冷气挡在外面，关掉了床头那因盏风格太现代化而跟整个宅子格格不入的台灯。

老房子有几百年的历史了，隔音不怎么样。所以第二天早上Charles是被Pietro兴奋的尖叫和Wanda的“嘘——”声叫醒的。  
哦！Charles从床上一个激灵坐起来——他答应了Pietro带他去那个什么Magneto的童装…童装模特？

当他把热乎乎的两杯牛奶放到双胞胎面前时，银发的小男孩正手舞足蹈地问姐姐他银色的发型好不好看。

“妈妈！”Pietro冲Charles仰起小脸儿，“我今天的发型好看吗！哦！你看我这件紫色的小皮衣！我今天穿了我最喜欢的紫红色！”  
“紫红色丑死了！你这诡异的审美也不知道遗传谁！反正不会是妈妈！妈妈从来不穿丑丑的紫红色！”Wanda用牛奶杯堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，“快喝喝你的！”

真是，这诡异的审美也不知道遗传谁。Charles把眼睛埋进茶杯的阴影里，啜着浓茶的嘴角没忍住微微上扬。其实他也穿过紫红色，只不过那件满是Alpha刺鼻气味的衬衣对于他来说太大了，甚至能遮住他正往下淌着精液且遍布紫红色指印和吻痕的大腿。

“好了，快点吃完，”Charles站起身往厨房走去，哗啦哗啦的水把杯子里的茶渍冲洗干净。

电话响了。

Charles擦干手上的水绕过餐桌打断第五声响铃。  
“Howard？”他靠在橱柜上，用空闲的一只手把头发往后捋了捋，“有什么事吗？”

“下楼。”声音钻过话筒就变得瓮声瓮气的，“你的驾驶证还没办好呢！”

是，这几天Charles忙得团团转。房子，证件，双胞胎的幼儿园，他的教案。

“需要我跟你客气一下吗？”Charles走到窗口冲楼下靠在车上戴着墨镜的人招了招手。

“你可以请我吃早饭——！”Howard放下手机冲窗口的人影喊，“我为了早点见到你还没来得及吃早饭——”

“那你真的很不幸，”Charles冲他摊了摊手，“我们刚刚结束了早餐！”

“Howard叔叔！！！！”Pietro尖叫着跳起来扒住对他来说太高的窗台，“没有！我还没吃完！”

四

with thy bloody and invisible hand   
Cancel and tear to pieces that great bond

Erik站在基诺莎的顶楼，俯视着巨大落地窗下来来往往的车辆。  
哦！想想他们曾经一起做过的那些蠢事吧！他堂堂基诺莎的总裁居然被狗仔拍到半夜蓬头垢面面色潮红地拉着情人出来买酒！  
他们本来只是待在床上，互相逼着对方先去洗澡，Charles不肯，他抱着薯片和平板电脑像一只仓鼠一样缩在被子里，Erik用手拍拍他裹在被子下面软软的屁股，而屁股的主人只是哼哼了两声拆开另一包饼干。但是Charles不为所动，于是他们像是十来岁的孩子们一样开始幼稚的拌嘴，然后打起来，起因是Erik抢走了Charles的薯片和饼干，趾高气昂的把它们扔进了垃圾桶。Charles立刻反击，把油乎乎的手和沾满果酱的嘴唇快准狠地伸向Erik的枕头。

Erik还沉浸在短暂胜利的喜悦里，当他回过神来，根本来不及抓住Charles的魔爪。此时他的枕头已经留下了两个手印，还有一个唇印性感得不合时宜。  
所以他们打起来了，Charles抓起鸭绒枕就往Erik脑袋上砸，Erik就掀起被子裹住整个Charles，然后紧紧抱住扭来扭去还叫唤着的被子怪——因为Charles从被子里被放出来后说的第一句话就是：“我是不是像个被子怪？”

于是他们又抱着对方笑，笑的喘不过气来，脖子上的血管都凸显，脸也涨红。  
Charles突然停下来，用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他的爱人，手撑在柔软的床上陷下去两个窝。然后张开他抿着的柔软的唇：“我爱你，Erik。”再用这张嘴在愣住的人锋利的脸颊上落下一个薯片味的、香香甜甜的柔软的吻。

Erik愣了三秒，用力把跪在床上的Charles拽进怀里，钳住他的手腕，低下头去深吻说爱的双唇，舔舐那上面的果酱，吮吸说出情话的灵巧舌头。他们以扭曲又诡异的姿势吻到大脑缺氧。他们同时松开彼此泛红的嘴唇，睁开眼。

Erik就从跳下床，拽起笑着的Charles飞奔下楼，手忙脚乱地给对方穿上不成对的鞋子，在曼哈顿凌晨两点半的灯火辉煌中裹着睡衣牵着手奔跑，顶着八月的夜风撞开一家便利店的门，把篮子装满酒，拿出Charles揣在兜里的零钱结账。  
基诺莎的强迫症冰山总裁在记者的镜头里像是个市井之徒一样把装满啤酒的袋子扛在肩上，搂着情人的肩膀把酒往笑哑的喉咙里灌，末了还不满足，拉着Charles要喝交杯酒。  
最后他们在曼哈顿最脏最黑最乱的小巷里，踩着不知主人的呕吐物拥抱，接吻，交换着嘴和鼻腔里的酒气。

夜色再浓也遮不住爱人宠溺温柔的眼睛。

第二天Emma把报纸拍在他桌子上大声质问他是不是嗑药了并转过他电脑调出铺天盖地的新闻时，他还在被宿醉的头疼困扰着。

而现在这个女人踩着她的高跟鞋，怒气冲冲地踹开他办公室的门，大步走了进来。紧接着把平板电脑重重地摔在桌子上，甩了他一个响亮的货真价实的巴掌。

“你真他妈的是个混蛋。”说完把自己扔进桌子后面的椅子里，抬了抬下巴示意Erik看平板上的信息。  
男人狐疑地低下头拿起来，下一秒就捏紧了电子屏边缘，骨节因用力而发白，睚眦欲裂。Emma甚至觉得自己已经听见了他牙齿咯吱咯吱的响声。

“时间对不上。”Emma晃着椅子，“孩子是在出国前有的，我还找人留下了他们粘在衣服上的头发。”  
Erik几乎要疯了，他努力克制掐住下属脖子的冲动，从牙缝里挤出一个字：“...说！”

“孩子是你的。”

他跌坐在椅子上，碎发掉在额前，双目失神地盯着前方。

Emma继续说：“这意味着你的Omega，他在没有自己所属Alpha信息的情况下，一个人捱过整个妊娠期间。甚至他在生下你的孩子时，躺在产房里，也要靠别的Alpha的信息素才不至于撒手人寰。一尸三命。”

为什么还能在这种情况下，再见到他？多大的意志力才能支撑他活下来？

为什么活着？

为什么活着？

Charles也这么问过自己。  
为什么活着?  
因为这个世界上有让我死不瞑目的人。

现在快到深秋了，夜里风有些乱且冷。Erik给自己的杯子里斟满了酒，打开电脑搜索没有Alpha信息素的孕期Omgea。他往下浏览着，直到有一个帖子吸引了他的注意。

准确来说是博主的ID吸引了他的注意。是Charlotte。他常常在床上喊Charles女孩的名字。用手指绕着他女性的器官，喊他Charlotte。  
Erik点开主页，从六年前的冬天出现第一篇，算算正好是Charles杳无音讯的第三个星期。他有种预感，他带着这种难以名状的悲伤继续往下浏览。

"我离开了他，带着我们的孩子离开了我的爱人。去往一个没有任何认识的人的国家。"  
"医生说没有Alpha陪伴的情况下，我的妊娠反应会非常大，让我做好心理准备。"  
"第八周，呕吐，呕吐，什么都吃不下。就连一口牛奶都咽不下去。任何进食都会让我冲到马桶前吐一番，吐到胃里什么都没有，开始吐胆汁。"  
"第十一周，我从镜子里看见小腹的凸起了，在身体里孕育生命的感觉神奇极了！"  
"第十三周，从周二晚上突然开始失眠，心慌，只能用大量的助眠药物才能维持五个小时左右的糟糕睡眠。我害怕这样会对宝宝们很不好。"

Erik愣住了，他优秀而强大的心算能力让他想起在那个晚上，他遭遇Shaw余党策划的一起车祸，并且左胸被开了一枪，距离心脏四厘米。为此他浑身插满管子在重症监护室躺了整整两个星期，病危通知书一张一张甚至找不到人来接。

"第十七周，今天去检查，医生告诉我是双胞胎！天哪！我们会有两个宝贝！两个英俊的小王子！或者两个美丽的小公主！可是E不会看到了。"  
"医生说胎儿们没有父亲的信息素会非常不健康，并且有很大可能性，非常糟糕的结局。"  
"第二十二周的第二天，疼痛来的汹涌无比，甚至要盖过了钻心的思念。"  
"医生说我的情况非常不乐观，现阶段需要用大量药物维持。"

Erik开始控制不住地掉眼泪，继续往下看着。

"临产十天，已经难以维持正常的生活了。于是我住到了病房里，不至于因疼痛而死在家中无人知道。"  
哦！他Erik Lehnsherr何德何能？竟能让自己的Omaga宁愿忍受濒死的痛苦也不愿和他生活在一起！  
"这疼痛简直难以忍受！于是我会放一些回忆在这，帮助我撑过这些看起来简直遥遥无期的痛苦日子。"  
"我们曾在雪地里相拥而舞，在黑夜里从对方嘴里索取尼古丁。"  
"我们将腿泡在夏日清凉的水里，我们用丝巾把彼此的手腕捆在一起。"

他撞洒了酒杯，烟蒂掉到地上，哭的像个孩子，用手掌捂住喉咙里的呜咽。

他悲伤地忘记合上电脑，微弱的荧光亮在黑暗中，显得本就空旷的房子愈发孤独的让人难受。他抱着酒瓶子，烟蒂扔了一地，哭了睡，醒了哭。

他们曾以为那剩下的，不再是爱。是恨，是执念。可是！我亲爱的，挚爱的我的爱人啊！如果不再是爱了，那陪你撑过岁月的是什么，在四肢百骸焚烧着的思念又如何解释？

现在，现在他的爱人回来了，带着他的孩子，和他在一个城市。不把自己的Omega追回来，说得过去吗？

注：那几个为什么，注意断句！1.为(了）什么活着？想象万咬牙切齿又心疼又恨自己的语气 2.为什么活着？想象查查自嘲的语气。

下一章让你们见识一下追媳妇儿的万脸皮有多厚！

五

“你得把Charles追回来，你不能让你的孩子跟别的Alpha生活在一起。 ”Emma坐在桌子上审视她新做的白色美甲。  
Erik站在落地窗前转着手里的钢笔，险些把笔掉在地上。

Emma捕捉到了这个动作，她从桌子上下来站在Erik身后：“我知道你心动了。你到现在不还戴着那个刻了字的圈儿吗？”说着抽出笔弹了弹他无名指上磨损严重的结婚戒指。

“你想被解雇吗？”Erik愤怒地打掉她手里的笔。

“得了吧Erik Lehnsherr！你整个纽约控制欲最强的Alpha！”白皇后净身高178，现在她踩着十厘米的高跟鞋跟Erik身高相同，她嘲讽地说，“可把你那套虚伪的道德嘴脸收起来吧！”

Erik哑口无言。实际上在他看见Charles第一眼的时候就就下意识地开始策划追回他的计划了。可是这其中有六年时间，不告而别后杳无音讯。他动用了一切办法，甚至让Emma黑入了每一个航空公司的数据库，都没有查到任何一点Xavier的消息。  
很快他意识到，自己的合法Omega为了躲开他，可能用了假身份，可能找人删除了他的信息。

总之不论是哪一种，都意味着在Charles决定与他就此别过的同时，有另外一个人——甚至可能是个Alpha！愿意为他做一些有着牢狱之灾风险的事。要知道他们曾经一起在飞机上旁若无人的接吻！直到旁边的旅客用手拍了拍他的肩膀，并提醒他：“伙计，声音太大了。”  
想着想着他就把拳头捏的咔咔响，咬紧了牙齿。

Emma拿起文件夹下楼了，但是留下了关于Charles的报告。  
她可不想再也磕不了她老板cp。

单身父亲这边，双胞胎必须要去幼儿园了，尽管他们撒着娇在地上打滚一拖再拖，他们也必须去了。

Charles把哭得上气不接下气的Pietro扔到校车上并叮嘱他姐姐看好他后，精疲力尽地瘫在沙发上。  
饶了他吧。Charles看着天花板想。他有两个调皮捣蛋的孩子，有稳定的工作收入，有不薄的家族遗产。

可是他没有Alpha。他必须要定期去买抑制剂，并且因为长时间以来没有Alpha伴侣，他对抑制剂的需求比任何Omega都要高出两倍。  
而他这个月的抑制剂限额已经到顶了。  
Charles抬手摸了摸后颈的腺体，突然想起今天上午八点有一节课要上。

双胞胎下了校车，Pietro在车上充分展示了他的领导能力，让车上所有的孩子尖叫大喊，橘色的校车鸡飞狗跳地开在路上。  
可是第一天到幼儿园，毫无征兆地，他们被分开了。小男孩甚至没来的及反应就被陌生人抱了起来，Wanda瞬间有种不太好的预感，Pietro很明显也有这样的感觉。双胞胎交换了眼神，Wanda试图挣脱开拉着她的另一个老师，不过她失败了。

当双胞胎在一起的时候，他们就是有着无限魔法和力量的孪生姐弟，可当他们被分开了，他们就是两个痛苦的孩子。不幸的是，他们还毫无保护自己的能力，被分开只需要一点力气。

周围没有任何一个小朋友被分开，他们都和自己的兄弟姐妹或者朋友在一起。小姑娘敏锐地察觉到不对劲了，Wanda警惕地审视着周围所有的大人，她害怕极了。可这对于她和弟弟来说无济于事。她必须找人帮忙。小姑娘抬头看了看挂在墙上的时钟，上午九点半，还有三个小时，午休时间她可以溜走，到时候来巡查的老师就会发现本该躺着小姑娘的被子底下只有枕头堆出的鼓包。

Pietro被迫与姐姐分开后，被塞进一辆捷豹里。而刚刚抱着他的人一把扯掉幼儿园教师的制服，不屑一顾地扔在地上。车子瞬间启动，在市区飚到了一百七十迈。  
“我们要去哪儿啊？”Pietro抽抽噎噎起来，“我想我姐姐了…”  
他话还没说完，脖子上就被打了一针，当即眼前一黑失去了知觉。

Wanda钻出了金属的栅栏，借了马路上随便哪个看起来像她那个鲨鱼先生的人的电话，打了911。

当警官推开教室的门时，Charles正在给整个学院的尖子生讲基因突变的可能性。  
当Emma第二次风风火火地冲进Erik楼顶的办公室时，Erik正拧着眉头把那份报告捏成烂纸团。

“Xavier先生是吗？您的女儿报了警。”警官出示了他的证件，“她说她的弟弟被人绑架了。”

“Erik！你的儿子被他*的绑 架了！”Emma把她的顶头上司从椅子上提着领子拽起来，几乎要把信息面板拍在他的脸上，“被绑架了！你还坐在这该死的椅子上做无用功！”

Erik疯了一样冲进警局的时候，Charles正期期艾艾地抱着Wanda一起掉眼泪。

“Charl…”Erik刚想喊他的名字，就被警员拦住了。  
“这位先生，请问您和这位Omega是什么关系？”男人戴着眼镜，不紧不慢地询问，“如果没有关系，我们怀疑您和刚发生的失踪案脱不了干系。”

“不…不！我…我们是合法的…” “我们没有关系！”

Erik愣住了。

“我不认识这个Alpha！他让我很不舒服！警官，麻烦您帮我把他请出去。”

戴眼镜的男人是个闻起来就一本正经的Alpha，他用手里的电棍推搡着Erik，腰间别着手枪。  
“我可以控诉你袭警！请你配合！”  
而Erik疯了一样想推开警官，丝毫不在意他天价的西装外套被扯得满是褶皱，看起来狼狈不堪。

他终于站在了警局门口。

乱套了乱套了，一切都乱套了。Erik绝望地把十指插进涂了发膜但已经因狂奔而凌乱的头发里。  
他上个星期才知道那个可爱的像精灵一样的小姑娘是他的女儿，那个讨人厌的小捣蛋精男孩是他儿子。他正思索着怎么才能再让Charles回到他怀抱的时候，他的爱人正坐在警察局里抱着他们的女儿掉眼泪，因为他们的儿子被人绑架不知去向，而没用的FBI甚至一点头绪都没有。

Emma愣住了，她难以置信地看着Erik把手指插进头发里，整齐的西装满是褶皱。她从没见过Erik这个样子，他在最兵荒马乱的时候都一副事不关己的样子。股票大跳水，还是整个华尔街经济萧条的时候，他的都一副满不在乎的样子，然后冷静又机械地带着整个基诺莎渡过难关。  
而现在，她的强迫症Boss，正手忙脚乱地对付警察，被自己的Omega拒绝得脸色惨白甚至语无伦次。  
“不不不我们是…我们是合法的！我可以把证件出示给你看！”Erik手忙脚乱地叫Emma去他办公室落下的公文包里拿那本旧的不行的结婚证。

Wanda突然挣脱开Charles的双臂，扑到Erik的腿上，像个寻找父亲可靠臂弯的小姑娘一样，索求一个充满安全感的解释怀抱。

警官愣住了，Charles愣住了，Erik也愣住了，而Wanda还在掉眼泪。在Charles震惊的目光中，Erik弯下腰抱起抽抽噎噎的小姑娘，轻轻用手拍着她的后背，甚至一边颠着一边嘴里发出安抚性的“嘘”声。

Erik站在混乱漩涡的正中央，带着和爱人再次并肩的愉悦和儿子失踪的焦虑，抱着趴在他肩膀上哭到睡着的小姑娘仔细地查看监控。

车牌被涂改，查询后系统表示查无此车。证件被伪造，向幼儿园管理部门表示这几名教师实际上今天没有来上班。他们全部的信息就只有：一辆黑色的捷豹和估计有两到四个人一同行动。  
他们看完了最后一条监控录像，之后这辆车就像凭空消失了一样，查不到去向了。正当Erik准备骂这些没用的警察时，Emma停下她在市区飚到一百二的超跑，踩着高跟鞋把他们的结婚证拍在桌子上，看向了投射出监控的屏幕。

“Holy shit ！”她失控地喊了出来。

然后Erik眼睁睁看着自己的助理仿佛看不见他似的，越过他，站在Charles斜后方，双手搂着Charles柔软的肩，并释放出了安抚性的Alphe信息素。

“如果数据没有错，”Emma一遍遍看着电子屏，“这辆车跟当时撞你的那辆是同一个查不到来路的账号付的款。”  
“是Shaw的余党？”Erik挤开目光揶揄的Emma，贴着Charles的肩膀。  
Charles没有注意到这一点，他的注意力全在Erik出过车祸这一件事上。Erik出过车祸，听起来还是阴谋性的。  
接下来Emma说什么他都听不清了，他现在所有的注意力都在这个单词上了。他得到有关的Erik过往六年的第一条信息，就是他出了一场车祸。

“先生？先生？”警官用手在他眼前晃了晃，确保他还没有因为打击而疯掉。

“Xavier先生，”Emma俯下身，“我们一定会保证你的儿子平安无事的，现在请你深呼吸。”

Erik抱着熟睡的软软的小姑娘，想释放信息素来安抚Charles，结果先是Wanda打了个喷嚏，警官又掏出警棍指着他：“你想决斗吗？Lehnsherr先生？”

黄昏时警官在说了一堆不着天际又信誓旦旦的话后告知他们：“有消息我们会通知你们的，请不要着急。现在请你们回去等消息吧。”  
Charles还想说点什么，Wanda就醒了，挣扎着要从Erik身上下来。Erik把揉着眼睛的小姑娘放下来，甩了甩酸痛的胳膊，不经意瞟到Charles，他愣住了。

他从没见过Charles那么生分的眼神，像是看一个陌生人一样，客客气气的。Emma站在车旁打着电话，Charles给Wanda整理裙子，警官做着记录，只有他一个人看起来格格不入。

Erik甚至想捏住他的双颊，把他脸上那些柔软的肉都挤在一起，迫使Charles抬起头，让他看看他的蓝眼睛，里面是不是冷漠的距离和波澜不惊。  
他不相信。  
他只要再看一眼——一眼就足够了！让他看看Charles的蓝眼睛，他就能知道这让人胸口剧痛的冷漠是真是假了！Charles骗不了他，他十二岁的拙劣演技对自己一点用都没有！

Charles跟Wanda说着什么，迟迟不肯抬头。实际上他在说什么自己也不知道，小姑娘也没听懂，Charles只是不能抬头，他知道自己一旦抬头对上Erik灰绿色的眸子，他狠心装出来的冷漠就会败的一塌糊涂。他不会骗人，他更骗不了Erik。他的手心在出汗，瞳孔在颤抖。

Emma挂了电话，回头看见他们两个以一种诡异的姿势僵持着的时候，非常不合时宜地觉得他们像是一场失败而又滑稽的行为艺术。

“你现在有一个机会，看你能不能把握住。”Emma靠在车上对Erik说。

“什么机会？”Erik挑了下眉毛坐进车里。

“他和你的小女孩现在很不安全，”Emma把信息面板拉下来放在Erik面前，“百分之八十还会外出事。”

紧接着Emma瞟了一眼还在跟警官交谈的Charles，压低音量凑近Erik，“你想不想和他同居？”

“什么同居！我俩是合法的！”Erik砸了下车门。

“好好好你冷静一点。你想不想和他合法同居？”Emma收起信息板靠在车上，“我有一个绝对合理的借口。”

“说！”Emma觉得Erik非常标准的眼前一亮。

“现在我们能确定对方已经得到了Charles和你的大量信息，住址都一清二楚。”

Erik没有说话。

“他现在需要庇护！他需要百分之百安全的住所！”Emma打开手机地图，她手指的红点就是Charles现在的公寓，“你看看这是哪？”

她把地图缩小，往东第三个街区的地方有另外一个醒目的红色叉号。

偏头Erik看了她一眼拿过手机，放大了那个红色叉号，下意识捏紧了iPad边框。

“Shaw。”Emma靠着车门，在Charles看过来时报以一个一点破绽都没有的笑容。

六

每段关系都有漩涡和波浪，有时很艰难，有时很宁静，有时充满乐趣。最艰难的时刻往往是当事人想追求一种完美的境界，但那是可笑而不现实的。

Charles在他义无反顾走进婚姻殿堂的时候，被爱情冲昏了头脑。牛津的年轻教授不相信别人说的"婚姻是杀死爱情的主谋"，他也不听"做好心理准备。"

他们一同经历了很多事情，他们会争吵，Charles会摔东西，在每一次争吵中发现自己原来这么容易歇斯底里。  
不幸的是，他们生活在一个任性的时代里，一遇到问题，首先想到的就是‘糟糕，过不下去了’，那是最重要、决定性的时刻，因为一旦有了这种想法，人们自然而然就签订了离婚协议，他们不知道，自己已经错过互相迁就、互相认错、重新证明爱情的机会，那才是最美好的。但是很遗憾，这不是Erik的婚姻观——至少当时不是。他们的观点完全不同，若观点根本不一致，就无法勉强继续一段关系。虽然他们都希望获得的是灵魂深处最忠诚的关系，但是Clares有权选择另一种形式，于是他选择离开。

“Xavier先生，”Emma走向Charles，“您的人身安全受到威胁，由于这一切因基诺莎而起，应由基诺莎解决。但对手的手段实在是下三滥，使您受到牵连，这一点我真的非常抱歉。”

“不…我也在商场上混过，我知道有比这更脏的手段，”Charles攥紧了Wanda的手，小女孩抬起头一知半解地看着他。

“出于对您的人身安全的考虑，我建议您暂时由我们的人来保护。”  
Emma继续说。  
“最好、最安全的选择就是住进我们总裁家里。”

Charles愣住了，这一步是他怎么也没想到的，他以为撑死就是在他的公寓周围安放几个保安而已。

住进前夫的家里，他可是想都没想过。

Emma见他有些犹豫，立马补充道，“您大可放心，大宅周围都是由我们的人密切保护着，绝对不会有任何危险，至于抑制剂，我们会无偿且不限量地提供给您。”

Charles刚准备拒绝，就被抑制剂这三个字把客套的拒绝按回了肚子里。

Emma开心地想跳舞。

“…这样的话，那还真是麻烦你们了。”反正也出不了什么事，对吧？他这么安慰自己。

“那请您上车吧，我们已经替您请好了在尘埃落定前的假期，就当好好放个假吧。”

Charles觉得自己上了贼船。

晚上，Charles和Wanda都睡下后，Erik站在落地窗前，手里握着阿普唑仑看外面漆黑的夜色，回忆起那段刚刚失去Charles夜不能寐的日子来。

Erik早上醒来翻身准备给枕边人一个早安吻，发现枕头整齐地不像话；他起床去做早饭，煎了两个荷包蛋，一个溏心一个全熟。他端着两个盘子准备叫醒小懒虫的时候，发现床上空荡荡的，什么也没有。

那时候他才发现，原来习惯真的很可怕。

天哪，Erik不得不痛苦地接受现实，看着他们一起睡过的床，一起看的书，一起搬过的箱子，一起选的沙发…到处都还有Charles生活的痕迹，橱柜里还有拆开的巧克力饼干，沙发垫子下面有薯片渣，床头柜里有他藏的糖豆。Erik曾嘲笑他像个小仓鼠一样把零食藏的到处都是。

Erik曾经想过要把这些东西都换掉，换个彻底，一点痕迹都不留，免得再睹物思人。而当搬家公司按响他的门铃时，他又幼稚至极地装作家里没有人，改了主意。他看着这些充满生活气息的家具，深深一吸好像还能闻见Charles身上那股甜甜的信息素的味道。他可舍不得了，一想到再也看不见那些让他厌恶至极的零食碎片，他就难受的不行。

他遭到报应了。他想，他真是罪有应得。

现在，他日思夜想的人就在他左手边的那扇门后面，和他们的女儿安然入梦。

Erik的手放上门把手，又收回来。他深呼吸几次，想起这是自己家，这大概不算私闯民宅；他们还没有离婚，这大概不算偷窥。

“咔哒。”

门只是开了一条缝而已，Erik已经闻到了香甜的信息素，可口的小甜点就躺在床上，甜甜地一呼一吸。Erik蹑手蹑脚地靠近他，小心翼翼地看着他。

Charles睡着的样子一点没变，呼吸很轻，嘴唇微张，身子蜷缩成小小的一团。这是没有安全感的睡姿，模拟在母亲肚子里时的姿势。

是多年未见的爱人，总该有些超出控制的疯狂举动。而Erik只想抱住他，轻吻他的额头。想哄哄做噩梦的他，想在夜里抚平他紧皱的眉头，再奢求抱住他不安稳的身躯。可是他没有这么做，只是用难得温柔又悲哀的眼睛看着Charles，看着他近在咫尺的爱人、他们的女儿，却什么都不能做。

他这样站了很久，Charles翻了个身，晚风从半开的窗户吹进来，吹得纱帘翻飞，吹得Erik恍惚看见Charles睫毛轻颤。

Erik不知道的是，在他关门清脆的声音之后，躺在床上的人缓缓睁开湿润的、闪着光的眼睛，翻身静静地看着那个仿佛还残留着些许Erik余温的位置。

“什么事。”Erik压低的声音沙哑沉重。  
“先给我倒杯酒。”黑暗中的男人点了支烟，红色的火光在深蓝的夜色中无比显眼。

“咯噔。”Erik把两个威士忌杯子放在吧台上，“怎么你亲自来了。”  
“你到底惹了什么麻烦？”Azazel吐出一口烟，“居然搞得整个曼哈顿乌烟瘴气连你前夫的安全都不能保证。”  
Erik言简意赅地回答：“竞争对手。”  
Azazel啜了一口酒后表情夸张地冲他嚷嚷：“能不能给我开瓶好酒了！”

Erik“碰！”地一声把酒瓶砸在木质的吧台上“你能不能小点声了！一会把Charles都吵醒了…”

“Erik！”Charles突然推开门进来打断Erik没说完的话，“你们小点声！Wanda好不容易才睡着的！”

而被骂的人手里举着酒瓶楞在原地，椅子上的人幸灾乐祸地笑着。

“还有你！”Charles压低声音说。  
“知道了知道了…”Azazel嘟囔着把杯子拿回自己跟前。

风从开着的窗子吹进厅堂，Charles裹了裹身上单薄的睡袍，显然没有什么用——因为接着他就打了个喷嚏。

Erik从沙发上拿起一条毯子犹豫不决地想要不要递给Charles——那还是Charles走之前的那个圣诞节他们一起挑的。

“谢谢。”Charles从Erik僵硬的手中接过那条毯子，娴熟地把自己裹了起来。

Erik发现他裹毯子的方式不一样了。

现在的情形像是在十几年前Charles走前他们在夜里与心腹同党商议要事的时候。

Erik去开了灯，偌大的房间被照的通明，Charles的脸上毫无睡意，同Azazel商议如何解决明天会议的问题，Charles顺手拿起放在茶几上的报告，滑落出一张照片。

正是他在课堂上讲话的时候。

他打开牛皮纸的文件夹，Erik和Azazel都屏住了呼吸——那里面是各种各样Charles在不同地点不同时间的照片。

“你跟踪我？”Charles背对着Erik说。  
“…不是。”Erik觉得自己大难临头。  
“不是？”Charles一张张翻看，“那你是在调查我？”  
“对不起，Charles，我…”Erik深吸一口气大步走向他，“我只是想知道…”

他下意识想伸手抱住Charles，实际上他想都没想就这么做了。Charles在他怀里僵了一下，但是没有挣脱开紧紧拥抱着的手臂。

Erik从来瞒不住他。  
因为他从来不骗他。

七

身不由己这些年。

八年前

Charles起晚了。

今天八点半是他的课，但他昨晚和Raven在酒吧嗨到三点半，还把一个他挺喜欢的Alpha喝到桌子底下去。虽然还算喜欢，但他还是不够符合他心目中最佳伴侣的样子——他的Alpha要有棱角分明的脸，结实又恰到好处的肌肉…腰腹力量也要好，最好有一双绿眼睛，不是翠绿，是灰灰的苍绿色。  
眼下这些都不重要，重要的是他一边从一晚上没换躺过沙发皱皱巴巴的西装外套兜里掏出好几个写了电话号码的纸条，一边往学校方向开着几乎超速的车，抢道转弯时，撞上了一辆跟他一样超速的紫色的车。

Charles在昏迷前最后一个念头就是，这车真丑。

场面混乱得像倒塌的书架，警车和救护车鸣着刺耳的笛，Charles的车冒着烟，前挡风玻璃碎的马路上遍地都是，对面那辆车的车主推开车门靠在座椅上喘气，——一个穿着灰色的西装，面部棱角分明的Alpha。他下车打完打电话开始帮着卸下Charles的车门，医护人员将他从撞得变形的车里拖出来，像把生牛排放在案板上一样放在担架上，抬进救护车带上氧气罩开始测血压。  
他躺在摇摇晃晃的担架上，头发被血黏在额头上，腿上的血渗出裤子，Alpha撕开被划破的袖子，露出小臂上的划伤。

Alpha的头发垂下几根在额前。

Alpha跟着上了救护车。

Charles醒来时躺在加护病房里，脑袋上缠着一圈纱布。医生观察他的脑CT，Raven在旁边听他们的分析结果。

“你醒了啊。”Raven发现他睁开眼睛。

Charles感觉很不好，他感觉到手指上着监测心跳的夹感，感受到空调的温度，感受到缝完针纱布下伤口的痛感。但是…

“我…感觉不到我的腿。”Charles说。

Raven抬起的手顿住了，医生手里的脑CT换成了脊柱CT，肇事的Alpha司机轻轻关上病房的门，径直向他走来。

“Erik Lensherr，非常抱歉，”他说，“我会对你负责。”

胸肌把衬衣的褶皱都撑起来，小臂的肌肉线条完美无比，腰腹的比例刚刚好，面部有棱角又不过于锋利，至于他不苟言笑的严肃样…像个殉道者。Charles这样想

他的信息素也特别，是点燃的烟草和雪松，混合Charles鼻腔里的血腥味，说不出的好闻。

“Charles Xavier ”Omega眯了眯眼。

他的眼睛是灰绿色的。Charles想。

是那种苍绿色。

Raven：你做个人。

六年前  
早上九点零三，Erik坐在办公室喝那杯加了三个shot多冰的美式。

“啪！”办公室的门被粗暴地推开，随即一个文件夹被甩在Erik面前的桌子上。  
“干什么。”Erik抬起头冷漠地注视面前的人。  
“签字。”Charles说。

他把结婚戒指扔在Erik面前的桌子上。

Erik没看文件，直接签了字。  
是离婚协议书。  
Charles看着他一笔一划签了字。他知道那是什么，可他依旧可以毫无波澜地签字，仿佛这只是下属做出的还算不错的方案。

Charles开始怀疑，怀疑清晨醒来的轻吻，怀疑雨中的伞，怀疑雪山上的拥抱和情意绵长的信。

“算你狠。”Charles抓起文件袋出了那扇门。

Charles没有摔门，这让他感觉更不好了。他狠狠地把钢笔摔在地上，在熹微的光里墨水碎了一地。  
他试图让自己冷静下来，疯狂地抓着自己的头发。很显然一点用都没有。于是他大步跨出门去，用力摁着电梯的下行按钮，“FUCK ！”楼下到底是要谁上来！他冲着电梯失态地大喊，把路过的员工吓得不敢动。Erik发狂地捶打每一个电梯，却忘了现在正是早上员工上班的时候。

他冲向楼梯间，撞开门往下冲，额头垂下的碎发被细汗打湿，冲到公司的大门口，撞翻了好几个抱着文件的小职员，哗啦哗啦的白纸散了一地。

“Erik！！”Logen一把抓住跌跌撞撞的他。Erik想挣脱，却被一把抓住领子，衬衣歪七扭八的褶皱像在控诉Alpha们的暴行。

Logen冲他大吼：“你又不是不知道那帮人手有多他妈的脏！”

“我他妈的才不管！”Erik也吼回去，“放开我！”

嘭————Logen狠狠地照着Erik的脸来了一拳。

整个大厅安静了。  
没人打卡，也没人喝咖啡，自动门也傻傻地开在那儿。

“清醒了吗？”Logen甩了甩手。

“…”Erik朝地上吐了一口血沫，把散乱的头发往后的捋顺，“再看一眼。”

他径直向门口走去。

Charles发动了车。

“有什么好看的！回去工作！”Logen继续抽了口雪茄。

Charles走了。Erik不知道他去哪了，他按照约定没再派人跟着他，也没监视他的电子账号。反正只要离开基诺莎他就是安全的，这些乱七八糟的事情都跟他沾不上边。

当他回到他满地狼藉的办公室，这是最后的宁静。这座吃人的城市，现在的车水马龙，像屠宰场的沉默。能离开是每个死在贪欲里的人的奢望。

Charles不一样，他不属于这里，他应该在安稳的大学里进行伟大的教育事业，应该拥有每天的清晨和黄昏，春天的花和秋天的风。这些是他应得的，像他那样美好的人，不应该生活在暗杀，商战还有枪支泛滥里。  
这里的每一双手都沾满了铜臭和血腥味，而Charles的手生来就是要在黑板上写漂亮的花体字。

他回想起遇见Charles的那天。那天云淡风轻，天空一点也没有像是要落下神罚的样子。

但他就是降临了——Erik更乐意管他们的相遇称为Charles降临在他的世界。

贪嘴的天使因为醉酒被上帝从天堂贬下人间反省，给灰黑冷漠的世界赋予颜色，像个奇迹一样。

是的，奇迹。Erik觉得这个词太适合了。

一周前收到黑手党的信时，他明白这是个死局。总要死人的，不是他就是尚整个家族的人。三年前为了更加稳固他自己的帝国，亲手打穿了尚的脑袋，现在他的遗孀，还有他那两个不成器的儿子，联合跟他结怨已久的黑手党来找他偿命。  
他们没有不杀妇孺的规矩，他们是一群鬣狗。

Logen说，你总要失去点什么，才换来你想要的。

“我都想要。”Erik看着他。

Logen说：“这样可以保住Charles的命。”

Erik不说话了，于是他们开始喝威士忌。

那枚刻字的钻戒反着光，孤零零地躺在桌子上。

“你只有一周时间。”Azazel说。

他只有一周时间。

哪里都有战争，和平年代并不是特例。他的工作就像下棋，输家定规矩，如果不满现状，那就要推翻整个经济链重来。Erik Lensheer就是那个要推翻重来的人。他要推翻并踩在腐朽的资本主义制度上建立自己的帝国。

第八天的清晨他将客厅挂着画的那面墙卸了下来，那里面挂满着一切他所需要的东西。

“F*ck you Erik…”Azazel笑着给M249装上子弹。

Logen一口喝完杯子里剩下威士忌，拿起M203榴弹发射器和一把AUG。

“接下来呢？”他叼着雪茄说。

“做我们曾经最擅长的。”Erik把拧上消音器的枪装进西装里。

八

六年前查查带球跑出国六年后回国，双胞胎在机场乱跑遇见了Erik，但他们又一次擦肩而过了。  
前情提要：小银被绑架了。  
兄弟，追妻了解一下？

“查到什么了。”

“是特斯拉克*的人。”Emma划拉着平板，“我怀疑他打算拿你儿子做实验。”

“他不敢。”Erik点起烟。

Emma把显示屏转向他：“据我所知他名下除了工业产业还有一家，生物科技公司。”

“所以呢，”Erik抬起眼睛看着她，“我要的是结果。”

“所以你心心念念的宝贝儿子正在回家路上。”她把平板收回来，“还有半个小时，你准备一下，我安排了厨师。”

“家庭午餐？”Erik皱起眉头，她觉得他有点兴奋。

“需要帮你订束玫瑰吗？红的那种。”很显然Emma更愿意做这种帮他追妻的工作。

Emma离开之后他拉开窗帘，从二楼的窗户往下看，Charles就抱着Wanda坐在那棵正逐渐变黄的红枫下，一页一页翻动书页。

Erik看见他嘴唇一开一合，但听不见他在说什么。

“马上，我们就能回家啦，”Charles安慰小姑娘，“Pietro马上就回来啦，放心吧。”

Wanda抬起头看他：“可是我很想他…”

“我也很想他…”Charles无意间瞥见Erik站在他余光的角落，从窗户里看着他。

四目相对的时候，Erik放下窗帘转身点起下一支烟。

树叶开始发出窸窸窣窣的声音，是晌午但一点也不热。是十月底了，Charles依稀记起某年秋天他们在加拿大收集的枫叶被做成书签，而它们又在某次吵架的时候跟着那本无辜的书一起被扔进燃烧的壁炉，烧的灰都不剩。

可惜了一起夹在里面那张，写给他的写给他Erik

他拿出抽屉里亲子鉴定报告，扔进了粉碎机。

然后他走下楼梯，走进秋天的阳光里。虽然不想承认，但这个天气真的让人心情变好。

他向那棵树走去，信息素的味道比目光要灵敏得多，泡在甜酒里的樱桃和玫瑰乘着香根草味的风，迎面吹到Erik脸上。  
Wanda先Charles一步看见了他，开心地跳起来，咧开嘴笑着朝他跑过来。棕色的卷发和裙子跟着她小小的步子一跳一跳，在草地上美好的如同杜撰的赞美诗歌。

一个不留神跑跑跳跳的小姑娘啪叽一声被自己左脚踩右脚摔在地上，爬起来眼看着抽抽噎噎的就要哭，Erik手疾眼快地把她抱起来。

抱起来才意识到自己不会哄孩子。Wanda自觉地往他怀里蹭着，拿头把Erik的西装拱得又是草叶又是褶皱。

Charles愣在离他几步远的地方，不知道下一步要做什么才好——“给我吧…”他伸手想把Wanda抱过来，结果她倒是抗拒地把手围上Erik的脖子。

“你…过得怎么样？”Erik有点小心翼翼。

这时汽车的引擎声从后方传来，Charles张了张嘴，但没来得及出声。Erik低头看了眼表，十一点四十三。

“我把Peitor接回来了。”Erik看着他说。

Charles的目光从声音传来的方向转头看了他一眼，快步走了过去，Erik心满意足地抱着Wanda，慢悠悠地跟过去。香香软软的小胳膊抱着自己简直幸福地要上天，反正他目前还不是特别想立刻见到那个小混球。

“妈妈！”车刚一挺稳就有人打开车门，小男孩急不可待地跳下来冲Charles跑来。

Charles蹲下抱住Pietro，场面一副皆大欢喜的样子。

Wanda挣扎着要下来，Erik小心翼翼地把她放到草地上，小姑娘就迈着快活的步子朝弟弟跑过去。

他站在远处看着，不知是该过去还是就站在这远远地看就足够。

正在他犹豫的时候手机嗡嗡地震动起来，他接电话的声音非常愉快，电话那头却传来了他不想听见的单词。

“我马上到。”Erik看了一眼Omega和双胞胎，转头快速向车库走去。

等到Charles下意识地回头看时，身后连个影子都看不见了。

Emma这时出现在他面前：“Lensherr先生为安排准备了午餐，请跟我来。”

基诺莎总部

“为什么这么突然。”Erik看着从他桌子上拿走打火机的Azazel。

“这是尸检报告，你自己看吧。”Logen皱着眉吐出一口浓烟，“反正我也不想看。”

“中毒？”Erik抬起头，“我还真没想到特斯拉克这么猖狂。”

Emma推开会议厅的门，把数据分析投放在幕布上：“他的公司早在好几年前就有过这个兆头。”

“紧急开个会吧？”靠在窗户边上的Azazel说。

“现在不能开会。Azazel，封锁消息。”Erik点起烟。

“你们三个大烟枪真是够了，我跟你们多待一会我都怕我少活一天。”Emma翻着白眼打开换气系统。

“他吃饭了吗？”Erik问。

“吃了，但是看起来没什么食欲。”Emma拿过Azazel手里的烟猛吸了一口，“我真是受够他这个见色忘义的人了，怎么不问问我们吃没吃。”

Logen叼着雪茄眯起眼睛，从前他们都封死了嘴不提Charles，现在他一回来，Erik好像处处都要问。Charles离开的这几年，他只字不提他们的事，他不提，也不许别人提。有人不怕死随口说起，他就冷着脸独自走开。这种时候就能在烟雾缭绕的办公室里找到他。

桌子上一定会摆着一瓶威士忌，还有一枚戒指。

Erik自己的戒指，从前还一直戴着，直到第三年的圣诞夜。他喝的有点多，打火机的煤油用完了，两个醉醺醺的Alpha满屋子找煤油的时候，Logen撞到柜子上，一个铁盒子从最顶上摔到地上。

Erik闻声走过来，脚步虚浮地踩在了盒子掉出来的东西上。

Logen在看清楚他踩的是什么时，嘴里骂骂咧咧的剩下半句话被他自己噎回了嗓子里。

是一沓Erik和Charles的合照。

Erik满不在乎地低下头，挪开腿缓缓地坐在地上，捡起那张落了尘的旧照片。

Logen也坐下来，他捡起Erik扔在地上的打火机点上烟，顺便给Erik也点了一根。

醉汉加的煤油太多了，火苗不听话地乱窜。

两个酒醒了一半的Alpha席地而坐，冲着一盒旧照片伤神。

Logen猛吸了一口烟，顺势躺在地上。他开始观察这个房间，这虽然没开灯，但还是足以看清照片，光是从别的窗户透进来的，窗帘绑在落地窗两边，这个角度什么都看起来很柔和。

我可能喝多了。Logen抬起手搓了搓脸，我居然能想出柔和这么个词。

“他闻起来像小时候的圣诞贺卡。”Erik低声自言自语。

“啥？”Logen没听清，抬起脑袋皱眉看着他。

Erik没再说话了，Logen重新躺下去看着天花板。

我真的喝多了。他想。

九

他曾躲在他胸前睡觉，双唇贴着他的心跳。

三年前的圣诞夜Logen躺在地上打起呼噜，Erik靠在墙上长叹一口气，抿着嘴看旧照片。

夜里两点左右，Erik抬头看着窗外。这间屋子看不见月亮，淡淡的光透进来，地上的Logen吧嗒吧嗒嘴，可能做了什么美味的梦。他再回神，好像是觉得，过去了就永远过去了一样，最后怀念一次，等天亮再继续扮演冷漠的人。

夜里像静音的电影，下了雪都听的一清二楚。只是第二天Logen醒来的时候发现他手上的戒指不见了。

“你……”Logen抬了抬手指着他的手，张嘴想说戒指去哪了，Azazel踢了他一脚。

“啊…哦…我喝的有点头疼…我，呃我再去睡会。”Logen一知半解地揉着头发往外走。

今年的圣诞节和去年一样，壁炉里没有火，外面的雪地也没有Charles去快乐的蹦蹦跶跶地踩上脚印。

摊在地上的照片也被收起来了，Logen走出去的时候猜Erik应该是藏在抽屉里了。

现如今他们坐在会议厅里一群Alpha开着久别重逢的Omega的玩笑，Logen想起上一次这样，是很多年以前了。

“处理完这个事，我打算跟他谈一谈。”Erik点上烟笑着说。

“谈孩子吗？”Emma自顾自地查看报表。

“谈复婚。”

Emma的手停了下来，旁边的两个男人也不聊天了。

Logen转头看着他：“你认真的？”

“先说正事吧。”Erik把手支在桌子上。

Charles今天醒来觉得自己浑身无力，应该是昨天夜里没关窗吹了风，也许是有点感冒。双胞胎拉着手缠着他要出去玩，这件事就被抛之脑后了。

他踩在今早撒过水的草地上，两个小孩子跑在前面嚷嚷着要去冒险，Pietro手里拿着小弹弓到处瞄着。

“咻！咻咻！！”他一边跑一边挥舞他的武器。

“打到小鸟就不好啦！”Wanda急急地追过去，握着他肉嘟嘟的手要没收武器。

Pietro抬了抬头，天有点阴，他低头皱着眉看小女孩。

“这里明明没有小鸟！”Pietro鼓着脸说。

他们继续跑着，园丁在前面修剪灌木从，两个小孩子跑跑跳跳地冲园丁跑过去？

“Xavier先生？”园丁听到脚步声回过头，惊讶地看着Charles。

“您怎么在这儿？”Charles也很讶异，园丁先生是从前就打理Xavier旧宅的那位。

“这是……”他低下头看着双胞胎，“是Lensherr先生的孩子吗？”

Charles愣住了，双胞胎不明所以地抬头看看园丁先生，又看看他。

园丁折下今年最后一支玫瑰，递到Wanda手里，小女孩如获至宝爱不释手，咯咯笑起来。

“她的眼睛是绿色的，”园丁说，“和Lensherr先生一样的绿色。”

“他…我猜他应该还不知道吧。”Charles不知是自言自语还是在回答问题。

“放心吧Xavier先生，这几年里他一直禁欲呢。”园丁笑起来，“能再见到您，真的很高兴。”

Erik这几年…独自生活？那当年那件事…到底是怎么回事？怎么可能呢，不过是安慰他的话而已。Charles在心里笑，一个Alpha怎么可能六年都独自生活？

算了，不管他了，过去的就永远过去了，现在的重点是保证双胞胎的安全和健康成长。

Charles没有美好的童年，所以他希望自己的孩子可以有一个和他繁文缛节相反的，没有顾忌的童年。

别过园丁，他转身却想着逃离这里，重新回到波澜不惊的生活里，说好听了是岁月静好，难听了就是枯燥乏味和一成不变。

这样的生活虽然无趣了点，但不会出现意外，对孩子的成长是最好的选择了。

他从前可不是这样的人啊，Omega只身去酒吧不是什么常见的事，但他喜欢这么干，他喜欢旅行，他戴着青春永驻的徽章短暂出现在他爱的Alpha冰冷的为他着迷的世界里。

他只需保留一些珍贵的回忆，比如Charles带他回自己的故土，在苏格兰高地的风中提醒Erik把他的斗篷更紧的裹在身上，Erik提醒他离自己的马太远了。他们都像爱自己的生命一样去关心对方的生命。

这些日渐回想起来的记忆都在一点点动摇着他的心，或者你管这叫被刻意遗忘的爱也好，都在一天一天重新都回到他的身体里。

Charles抬起手摸着侧颈上的腺体。那儿的痕迹只留在心里，身体上一点也看不出来。

可是凭什么呢，Alpha就可以在伤害了一个人之后过上自己想要的美满的生活，而他就因为太过爱他太在意他，而不能自控地活在压抑的心情里，每天身体的苦楚和心里的痛苦交替袭来，依赖药物或酒精麻痹自己曾一度差点自杀的分崩离析的生活吗？

他不知道的是，其实Erik一点都没比他好过。

任何的挣扎都会让他们两个人更加狼狈，如果有两全其美的办法就好了，Charles看着远处的双胞胎这样想，如果他们还彼此信任相爱，就好了。

这次他很谨慎，小心翼翼地思考下一次见面该不该说话，什么时候能离开…或者也许可以留下来？

还是算了吧，Charles拉住滚了一身草叶的双胞胎边走边想。

Erik在他离开后搬了家，也许是在当年的那个Omega离开后搬了家。

什么困难或冲突Charles都可以解决，解决后都会用吻来弥补刚刚的伤口，吵架也是一种不错的交流方式，至少在吵架的时候大家都会说实话。  
但是实话不能刻薄，他们在经历了几次争吵过后  
例如“我恨你”“你真让人恶心”“我不再爱你了”…等等诸如此类的话。

他们从没有说过这样恶毒的话，至少在那次之前是的。吵架不算什么，最可怕的是眼睛里的冷漠是真的，不闻不问也是真的。

“离婚。”Erik丢下这句话披上外套消失在门外。

初冬的风虽冷，但却不该如此锥心刺骨。

全身的血液都变得冰凉沉重，所有的思想都停止运转，Omega瘫坐在靠背椅上，Alpha雪松味的信息素包裹着他，Charles颤抖着手想拿起烟盒，施舍一点尼古丁给自己的痛苦。

突然他停住了，眼睛睁大——没有烟盒了。

这里没有烟盒了，不会再有了，Erik带走他烟盒的时候也带走了他灵魂。

眼泪开始大颗大颗不受控制地从眼眶里摔到地上碎成无数个小点，Charles疯了一样一把将桌子上的所有东西都扫到地上，书本、钢笔、文件…还有那个他们俩一起制作的手工陶瓷笔筒，一起掉到地上，陶瓷也摔了个粉碎。

“我恨你！”Charles失控地大喊，接着哭出了声。

走出大门的Erik浑身一震，他几乎要迈不开步子。他实在是太想飞奔回去搂住跪在地上骂他的Charles，告诉他这只是做的戏，这是不得已而为之。

但是他太了解他的Omega了，他不会听Erik的话，离开这里，去避上一避，等风波落定再回来。

不会的，Charles也太了解他了。如果不是有过高的风险，他绝对不会让Charles离开的。Charles很清楚这一点。

他会和他爱的Alpha同死，决不会独活。

他们曾一起发过誓的，在他们结婚的时候。

“只有死亡能将我们分开？”Charles看着他拟的誓词。

“意思就是我死才可能离开你。”Erik从他身后抱住他，用嘴唇上的胡渣蹭他的腺体，然后再探头索要一个吻。

“太不好了，”Charles转头看着他，“这就代表着我们一定会被死亡分开。”

Erik看着他的蓝眼睛愣住了，一时不知道该说什么。

“这简直像个诅咒。”Erik喃喃地说。

“改成死亡也不会将我们分开吧！”Charles拿起笔，“这样多好，我们死后都会在一起的。”

“死亡也不会将我们分开。”Charles抬头看着Erik。  
“死亡也不会将我们分开。”Erik也看着他。

他们确实没有被死亡分开。

Charles低头看向双胞胎，Wanda小心翼翼拿着那朵玫瑰，Pietro伸手去拉她的手。

十

六年前查查带球跑出国生下红银，六年后回国，双胞胎在机场乱跑遇见了Erik，但他们又一次擦肩而过了。

“后来我瞒着所有人继续爱了你很久。”

十

“干净？”Erik降下车窗。

“干净！”Azazel抻下袖子挡住右臂的伤，抬头把乱下的碎发抚整齐。

车上的人点头升起车窗， Azazel打开“这…有一批图纸。”

“图纸有什么问题？”Erik回头用Azazel手里的火也点上烟。

“Erik， ”后排的男人脱力靠在座椅上，从西装内兜掏出一沓图纸递给前排的Alpha，“是我们的图纸。”

黑色捷豹停在别墅门口时，落日的光正穿过桦树繁茂的枝叶为一切事物镀一圈金。Alpha推开车门深吸一口气，起身系上西装外套的纽扣，又点上一支烟。

“查。”他眯着眼转头看了一眼一同下来的Azazel。

“已经有眉目了，”后者手揣兜里靠在车头上，“Emma查出来了。”

“车刚停在家门口，你可真会挑时候。”

“人已经等在那儿了，走吧？”Azazel打开车门。

“你好歹让我见一眼Charles再走。”他关上车门。

引擎声渐行渐远，站在二楼窗前的Omega放下灰色窗帘，转身靠在桌子上。生离死别，生离和死别Charles并不能从中选出稍微好受一点选择，生离是生生把自己的一部分剥离下来，死别便是剩下的那一半也跟着死了。

基诺莎总部的摩天大厦下有个不为人知的密室，你就是知道也进不去。在顶楼的总裁办公室有个暗门，指纹打开后是个狭窄的电梯，只能容下四人。

两名刚到达顶层的人又进入电梯，而电梯中只有一层楼可达，是地下6层。过了沉默的一分钟，他们抵达了一个昏暗潮湿并且空旷的地下室。

Logen和Emma早已在边上的椅子上坐着等这两个姗姗来迟的Alpha了，而在他们的正对面，有另外一把椅子。

与他们不同的是，椅子上的人被绳子紧绑在上面动弹不得。

“首席设计师？嗯？”Azazel走近椅子上的人。

当他们再坐进Erik的办公室时，已经是夜里十一点了，敞了一天的窗户正往里灌着逐渐有些凉意的风和曼哈顿的灯光。

“我今天本想带他俩出去玩的。”Erik做了个抱孩子的动作。

“双胞胎一看就知道有你这么个爹。”Logen推门出去时说，他要去酒馆喝一杯。

“明天吧，”Emma拿着平板头也没抬，“我给你安排好了。”

“今晚我们也先去喝一杯。”Azazel拍上Erik的肩。

第二天一早，Charles在餐桌上刚坐下，双胞胎一边昏昏欲睡地眯着眼，一边缓慢地把麦片勺往嘴里送，初秋的雾气正缓慢散去时，Erik突然出现在餐桌对面，手里拿着一杯他十年前就习惯在早上喝的冰美式。

“Charles…”他低声说。

正当Omega不知所措地缓不过神来时，坐在他对面的Alpha开口了。

“我希望能尽到一个父亲的责任，Charles。”Erik双手放在膝上，似乎有点祈求的意味。

这一下子Charles仿佛所有的血液都被抽走了，蓝眼睛也突然睁大。

他怎么知道的？

“爸爸？”Wanda看看Erik又看看Charles，手里拿着的麦片勺子往下滴着牛奶。

十月第二个星期三的早上八点半，Erik和自己的前夫坐在餐桌上，他前夫身边的两个孩子是他只见过几面的，自己的孩子。他居然等到孩子都五岁了才知道自己有孩子，这是他最想一巴掌把自己扇到地上的事了。

“Charles，我知道你对我有意见，”Alpha清了清嗓子低声说，“但是…我希望他们能有一个美好的童年。”

Charles张了张嘴，但终究没出声。声音都卡在嗓子里，怎么都说不出来。

“应该需要买点东西吧，比如…衣服什么的。”Erik假装漫不经心地说，手里还掩饰什么似的拿起一块刚烤好的面包，犹豫了一下又放回盘子里。

其实他不想拿起面包，Erik真正的想法是握住未沾染世俗的那双手。

“我在门口等你。”说完Erik就起身向客厅走去。

Wanda不明所以地看着他走出去，等看不见他了又回头一脸疑惑地看看Charles，嘟着嘴扒拉了扒拉麦片。

风有些凉意了，窗外的树叶正随着风飘落在地上，Pietro打了个喷嚏，抬头看看依旧坐在那出神的Charles，又歪头看看跟他一样皱着眉的姐姐，只好表情凝重地低头继续扒拉他的麦片。

“他是爸爸吗？”Wanda抬头问他。

“我不知道…”Pietro也看着她。

“妈妈，他是爸爸吗？”小女孩推推Charles，试图解决自己这个难题，毕竟她的小脑袋实在是理解不了。

9点差五分，Charles靠在门口，进还不敢进，退不甘心退，Wanda哒哒哒跑下楼梯，后面跟着她弟弟往头上戴着那个小小的银灰色的鸭舌帽，正把帽檐从前面转到后面，小女孩一边笑一边叫着扑到他腿上。

是扑到Erik腿上。

Erik把烟头扔到地上，皮鞋碾灭那点火光，笑着抽出放在兜里的手，弯腰抱起对他伸出双手的Wanda。Charles像被定了身一样动弹不得，Pietro一脸敌意地盯着抱着姐姐的Alpha，Erik伸手想拉Charles的手，但伸出来又垂下去，最终只是打开了副驾驶的车门，小女孩一脸疑惑地看着他，搂住他的脖子蹭了蹭。

车子逐渐驶出住宅区，风从微开的窗户灌进Charles的胸膛里，车载音响轻轻地播放着不知名的法语歌，谈不上悦耳也不算难听。

Erik的车里一如既往地充满了他身上那股充满攻击性的信息素的味道，Charles为自己因包裹其中感到安全感而脸红。

“这几年…你过得怎么样？”Erik单手握着方向盘看着路口。

副驾驶上的人怔了一下，“挺好的。”他轻声说。

Erik似乎想说什么，快速地转头看他一眼又欲言又止地看向窗外，把方向盘向左打。

“那就好。”

Charles突然对他的不拆穿感激起来。

双胞胎在后座的儿童座椅上玩抓手指的游戏，Charles升起车窗，他的手机突然响了，是Howard。

他看着来电显示，不知道为什么他不想接，像是怕Erik误会一样，把手机调成静音重新放回兜里。

“为什么不接？”Alpha的声音是没有经过考虑的。  
话一出口Erik自己也愣住了，他也不知道自己怎么回事，‘Howard’？听着就是Alpha的名字。

“呃…”Charles有点尴尬，他想是要掩盖什么一样拿出还没自动断掉的手机接了起来。

“你是在吃醋嘛！”Wanda突然扒住前排座椅的靠背大声对Erik喊。

Charles被吓到了，被问的人也张着嘴说不出反驳的话。

好像是这么一回事。

“Charles？”电话里的声音疑惑地传出来，“刚是Wanda在说话吗？”

Wanda看看沉默的两个人，更来劲了，“是的吧！是的吧！我说对了吧！”

“什么是吃醋啊？”Pietro抬头看着姐姐。

“就…就是…”Wanda艰难地想解释。

“你在哪呢？”Howard用肩膀和脸夹着手机，手里还不停地在整理文件，“Charles？”

“我…呃…”Charles看了看开车的Erik不知道该回答什么。

“吃醋就是我喜欢一个人但那个人跟别人亲密的时候我的感受。”Erik有目的性的回头笑着对Wanda说。

“对！就是这样！”小女孩兴奋地跳起来，Pietro却绞着衣服皱着眉头把嘴嘟了起来。

Howard听见那边传来的男声，他停下手里的动作，用手拿住手机，盯着办公桌前他和Charles还有双胞胎的合照。

“Howard…”

“我下次再打给你。”Howard说着放下手机取消了预约的餐厅，叫来秘书带走签完字的文件。

他戒烟好几年了，但他现在非常想要一支。

Charles看着被挂断的电话出神。

“那你喜欢妈妈吗！”Wanda还在扯着Erik的座椅问他。

Erik笑着说，“喜欢呀。”

“那你做我爸爸好不好！”Wanda还想说点什么被Pietro打断，小男孩扯着他姐姐的袖子跟她争论。

汽车喧嚣的声音被隔绝在车窗外，Charles觉得十月的阳光也很热，直直地照在他脸上，叫他睁不开眼。Erik也开始一言不发了，小孩子奶声奶气的争吵听起来很遥远，Charles摸了摸脖子后的腺体，希望自己能说出点什么来缓解这种尴尬。

十一

谁不是孑然一身爱一个人。

黑色的车驶进停车场，Pietro扒住车窗往外看，车刚一挺稳就用他胖乎乎的小手去解儿童座椅的安全带。Charles沉默着解开双胞胎的安全带，一边解一边想着刚刚Howard的那个电话。

他们认识没有十年也有八年了，他去任教的第一天Howard从他导师办公室出来的时候Charles正巧上完课，年轻的生物医学博士和导师还有导师的朋友去喝了一杯，庆祝他的论文发表在杂志上。

“Charles Xavier。”他在小酒馆昏黄的灯光下向Alpha伸出手。

“Howard Stark。”他受宠若惊地笑了两声，伸出手握住Charles的手。

Alpha的手都是这样有力的吗，当时的Charles想。

当许多年前那个温暖的深夜Howard把他送回家，把他落下的围巾递给他，但只是站在楼下看着他上楼的时候，有些事，有些人，就是已经注定了的。他记得Howard回去的时候下雪了，大约是圣诞节前吧。

“我不太确定要买什么，”Erik的声音把他拉回现在，“我们可以先去逛逛。”

双胞胎看见冰激凌车就走不动路，“我要吃冰激凌！”  
“我也要我也要！”

“甜心你要什么味道的？”Erik低头问Wanda。

“草莓！”她指着那个红红的冰激凌球。

“你呢？”她看着Pietro。

小男孩表情复杂地摸了摸帽子，他又想吃冰激凌又不想跟这个讨厌的Alpha说话。

“他要香草巧克力！”Wanda飞快地把头转过去指着另外一个冰激凌。

“这是您的，”售货员姐姐笑着把冰激凌递给伸着手的小女孩，“您的孩子和您和您的Omega长得真像。”  
Wanda把冰激凌递给弟弟全心全意地吃起来，丝毫听不见她说话。  
站在一旁的Charles手足无措起来，看了看他，伸手揽过Omega的肩膀，笑着说“谢谢。”

这下好了，他彻底什么都听不见了，脑子里嗡嗡地，双胞胎想拉他的手，但是他被这么一下弄得什么都听不见什么都看不见了，他只是呆呆地抬头看着Erik一张一合的嘴听不清在说什么。

突然一种奇怪又熟悉的感觉袭击了他，Charles的蓝眼睛一下子睁得很大。

“我去一下洗手间。”说完他急匆匆地转头快步走开了。

Erik若有所思地看着他的背影，他不太确定自己是不是闻到了些什么甜美的信息素。

Charles把自己关进洗手间的小隔间里，慌慌张张地摸出手机，点了很多下那个通话的图标。

“呼——快点接通…Howard！”电话一接通他就喊了出来，“我没带抑制剂！ ”

本来在嬉笑着的Howard突然变了表情，丢下他身边正聊天的狐朋狗友撞开门向外跑去。  
“你在哪？我马上到。”

“我在商场…呼…”Charles能感觉到自己的肺部和呼吸的空气在发热，“位置发给你了…”

“五分钟就到。”他跳上车做好了吃超速罚单的准备。

Charles仰头靠在瓷砖墙壁上，他把眼睛绝望地闭起来祈祷Howard能快一点找到他，电话没有挂断，不断上涌的失去控制的感受向他的理智席卷而来，温热的呼吸逐渐变得急促。

“Howard…”声音从他扔在副驾驶的手机里穿出来。

“马上！”头发散乱西装也算不上整齐的Alpha猛踩刹车停在商场的门口，将车钥匙随手扔给门口的侍应生。

Wanda被Erik抱着就没下地走过路，她一边吃着冰激凌一边跟抱着她的Alpha奶声奶气的聊天，蹲在地上发呆的小男孩回头的一瞬间看见一个穿黑色西装的男人慌忙跑进了刚刚Charles进去的洗手间。

小男孩揉了揉眼睛思考了一会，决定趁姐姐不注意的时候溜进去看看为什么Charles还不出来。

洗手间已经溢满了Charles香甜的信息素，Howard差点被这浓重袭来的罪欲冲倒在其中。  
“Charles！”他按着顺序推开每一间隔间的门，“Charles！你在哪！”

终于他推到一扇锁着的门，Howard使劲晃动着把手，“是我！Charles！开门！”

门锁从里面打开，Omega面色潮红地扶着隔板，一下子栽倒在他身上。

“我带你走。”Howard一把抱起Charles滚烫的身体，撞开门向外走去。

“Howard叔叔！”Pietro拿着冰激凌喊起来，Wanda闻声也要从Erik怀里跳下来去找他。

站在边上的Alpha向他们走过来，他太熟悉这股味道了。Charles热潮期的味道无比甜美，整个6楼的Alpha都被这股气息吸引地频频回头。

“你是谁。”他站在Howard正前方挡住他的去路，因Charles被别人抱住而气血上涌。

他感觉到Charles搂住他脖子的手颤了一下。

“Erik Lensherr是吧，”Howard看了他一眼，从他身侧走过去，“你的账我们下次再算。”

很多时候人的心变得很快的，不一定是背信弃义，不一定是言而无信，有可能只是某天晚上打开窗户，让胸口吹进一股冷风突然就觉得，脚下这块，不是自己想要落脚的地方。

一切画面仿佛都成了慢动作，Erik的睚眦欲裂和紧握到骨裂发白的拳头，Howard抱着Charles走出旋转门，身边的女人回头看他们，Wanda看了一眼Erik拉起弟弟的手跟上前面的人，Erik独自站在那里看着他们。帝王蝶飞过墨西哥的天空，极夜是不是快要来临，地球是有限的，大气层很薄，我爱他，他爱他。

上午十一点车流拥挤，Howard带一点紫罗兰香的信息素随着汗水湿透他的衬衣和外套，双胞胎跟着他熟练地爬上后座给自己系好安全带，等他踩下离合。

Erik看着绝尘而去的保时捷，拉开自己的车门快速跟上前面那辆车。引擎声交织在吵闹的市区，Howard从后视镜看到后面那辆穷追不舍的布加迪威龙里的Alpha，随即抬眼用力踩下油门。

“马上就好。”Howard从副驾驶座抱起Charles，电梯停在他面前，Wanda突然迟疑了一下，她回头看见Erik从停在大堂门口的车上下来。

电梯门将关上的那一刻一双手扒住即将闭合的电梯门，银灰色的门向两侧自动打开。

“我不可能让你带走他。”

Pietro被Erik恐怖的表情吓得哭都不敢哭了，拉住Wanda的手往Howard身后躲。

“Stark特工！”声音从Erik身后穿来，一个穿着SHIELD制服的女人向他们跑过来，“怎么打电话不接？”

Howard低头看看昏睡过去的Charles，不甘心地把他交到Erik怀里，瞪了一眼Erik的转头离开了。

“出了什么事。”Howard脱下湿透的西装。

“暴乱，三小时后抵达…”他们的声音越传越远。

Erik低头看着那个散发着诱人气味的罪魁祸首，向外走去，Emma早已接到信息赶来了，她拉住双胞胎的手，但Erik带着那个危险的Omega出来时她也几乎抑制不住地想往前冲。男人环视四周，把睁开眼睛的Charles轻轻放进副驾驶座，向住处驶去。

“你放哪了？”Erik拉开这个柜子又翻开那个抽屉。

“呼——那边…”Charles艰难地抬起手指了指旁边那个小盒子。

最后一支针管注射器放在那，Charles试图坐起来，伸手想拿过来自己打。

“no ——”Erik从他身后拉住他的手，决定亲手帮他注射。

“Erik…这不行的…”他还想再说点什么，但Alpha蹭过了他红肿可怜的腺体，甜美的信息素轰然压倒了Alpha的理智。

他的嘴唇吻过Omega滚烫的耳垂和脸颊，粗糙修长的手指钻进衬衣里，揉捏着柔软的胸脯和腰肢。

“不不不…不行…这不行…”Charles眯着眼睛近乎祈求地看着他，Erik被蓝色的蒙着情欲和水光的眼睛震慑住了，他的头发被汗水粘在额头上，双颊和鼻尖都泛着红，但都不如娇艳欲滴的嘴唇诱人。

Erik直起撑在他身体两侧的手臂，离开贴着自己散乱的西装的滚烫小腹，沉默着捡起掉落在地上的注射器，退回到房间门口。

他抻了抻凌乱的西装，转身关上了门。

Alpha系上西装外套的纽扣，扶起垂在额前的发梢，点上一支他现在最需要的烟，快步向门口走去。

Charles半躺在床上等待抑制剂发挥作用，他出神地盯着天花板，手指抚上刚刚离去还温热着的，残留着斑驳Alpha气息的嘴唇，长呼一口气闭上了眼睛。

十二

费尔南多·佩索阿：“梦见你是我的过人之处.”

这句话刻在Erik唯一的打火机上，这只打火机他随身携带，直至现在已经有七年了。

不为别的，那是Charles多年前送给他的生日礼物，那时他们并不是非常富有，Charles只是副教授，Erik也正在为处在崩盘边缘的公司每日焦头烂额。今天这边要撤资，明天学院要考核。

但当时，Charles愿意发誓那是他这辈子最快乐的时间。虽然Erik全球各地飞来飞去不落地，Charles每天对学生的名字记不住，虽然他们错过了一场电影，虽然圣诞节的下午Erik还在加班，但是这些都不妨碍Charles从他的一堆三边镀金的书中挑选了一句诗，将它亲手刻到那个在混乱的车站交到Erik手里的打火机上。

他站在站台上对窗口的爱人挥手，用口型对他说‘生日快乐’，而他的爱人在缓缓启动的车厢里笑起来，用口型轻轻回应他‘我爱你’。

纽约的冬天很冷，但在Charles的记忆里，遇见Erik后一直很温暖。

只是后来他们被蒙蔽双目，没能再在浩瀚星河下举酒而祝。

他回到苏格兰的故土住了六年，Howard常常从伦敦开车来看他。一切平静的新生都在回到苏格兰的第二个月中的某一天被打破了，那个晚上窗外刮着高地特有的风，他们在喝酒时Charles突然捂住嘴冲进洗手间吐得天昏地暗。

“你酒量怎么这么差了？”Howard抱着手臂靠在洗手间外的墙上，戏谑的敲了两下门。

Charles没回应，他低头缓慢地推开门。Howard回头看着他，Alpha发现他手里拿着一个小小的白条。

他突然觉得哪里不对劲，Howard放下手臂偏过头去看Charles看的那个小白条——一个验孕棒。

“这是什么？”Howard难以置信地问。

但Charles没有回答他，他缓缓地抬起头看向他旁边的Alpha。

Howard注意到Charles哭了。他并不是没有见过他哭，但他还是被吓到了——Charles没有这样哭过。

他一点声音都没发出，只是抬眼看着他，皱着眉头，泪水只是无声地从他通红的眼眶里流出来，颤着嘴唇和手指，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒滴到那两条红条上。

“怎么了？”Howard抬起双手想扶住摇摇欲坠的他，“到底是什么？”

Charles张着嘴，放弃克制自己的眼泪和手臂，那个白条随着他垂下的手臂掉到了地上，在夜里发出轻微的声响。他绝望地捂着脸倒在Howard怀里，抑制不住的抽气声逐渐转变成失控的嚎啕。Howard手足无措抱住他，拍着着他的后背，笨拙地抚摸几天他柔软的头发，试图让他冷静下来。

“我… ”Charles绝望地从Howard湿透的衬衣上抬起头，眼泪蹭地满脸都是，湿漉漉的不止有眼睛还有双颊，“我怀孕了…Howard，我怀孕了。”

在这一瞬间，从头到脚的热量一瞬间都被窗外呼啸而过的风抽走了，他感到自己的手和脚都冰冷，他几乎抱不住Charles颤抖的身体，他抬起头不住地深呼吸，希望自己能好受些。

不管Howard有多不愿意相信，Charles确实怀孕了，他靠着Charles的头闭上眼睛继续拍着他颤动的后背。

那天晚上Charles哭到筋疲力尽，凌晨两点才躺倒在床上挂着泪痕睡着了。Howard坐在台灯照不到的旁边沙发上，看着依旧在梦里小声抽泣着的Charles，抽了整整一包万宝路。

而现在，Emma坐在Erik的办公室里，看着满地狼藉，看着Pietro一会爬上办公桌洒了一地墨水，一会又拉着Wanda钻进抽屉，然后再把四只沾满了墨水的小手往玻璃上一按——发现了新大陆！

他们开始把墨水倒在地板上或者是和他们一样高的，Erik的椅子上，用短短的小手指头蘸着黑色的墨水，认认真真地在巨大的玻璃窗上画上像霸王花的城堡和虽然穿裙子但看起来像壮汉的公主。

当Emma推门进来的时候已经惨不忍睹了，完全失去了补救机会，于是她决定放纵孩子疯狂的创造力。

“阿姨？”Wanda颠颠地举着两只小黑手跑到Emma跟前，抬起头看着她，“你认识我妈妈嘛？”

Emma蹲下去竖起手指看着她：“第一，我不是阿姨，我今年29岁…”

她还没说完，Pietro在跑过来的路上踩到自己的脚啪叽一声摔到了Emma脚边，两只小手拉住了她白色的西裤。

这一瞬间，时间仿佛都静止了，Wanda呆呆地低头看着地上敢委屈不敢哭的弟弟，Emma眼睛睁得老大，看着自己突然变黑一块的裤腿，默默握紧了拳头。

“对…对不起…”小男孩眼泪汪汪地从地上抬起头来抽抽噎噎地向她道歉。

Emma想当一个在孩子眼中好相处的阿姨——阿姨就阿姨吧。

于是她伸出手笑着把Pietro从地上抱起来，揉了揉他的头发，但一边举着手的Wanda眼睛徒然睁大，时间又一次静止——她的好弟弟用满是墨水的小手揉了揉眼睛，然后又一屁股坐到Emma腿上，把自己的脸往她的白色西装上蹭了蹭。

Erik推开办公室的门时，Emma就这样蹲在一片狼藉中间，眼看着就要融入这片废墟了。

“宝贝…”Charles急切地从按着门难以置信的Erik身后出现，准备着抱起他的两个小宝贝时，和Erik一起愣在了门口。

Emma缓缓地转过头看向全身上下还算干净的他们，Pietro用他黑黑的小手拉住姐姐黑黑的小手，然后躲在了Emma黑黑的裤子后面。

“妈妈……”Pietro小声喊。

Charles气血上涌，Erik发现他握紧了拳头。

虽然Erik平日里更惦记Wanda，但他现在还是有点担心自己儿子的小屁股。不过比起儿子的小屁股，他更害怕Charles被双胞胎气出心脏病。

“你小时候也这么…”Emma看着他们生平第一次露出来疑惑的表情，她一时想不出来适合双胞胎的形容词，“这么…淘气吗？”

Erik没说话，他紧紧地盯着Charles逐渐阴郁下来的脸和眼睛，Wanda察觉到不对劲，拉起弟弟的手蹒跚着跑到妈妈脚边抬起头看着他。

“是谁先开始的？”Charles笑着问。

这下子双胞胎更害怕了，每当他俩干了坏事，Charles露出这种笑容时，逃不了一阵痛苦。

“爸…爸爸…”Wanda当机立断把另外一只手拉住了Erik的裤腿，浮着一层水光的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着Alpha。

救救孩子吧！她在心里喊，我都喊你爸爸了！

Erik愣了一下，看了看自己可怜兮兮的小女儿和调皮捣蛋的儿子，随即跟着他们一起眼巴巴地看着他旁边的Omega。

“Charles…”这名Alpha说。

Charles抬起那双愤怒的蓝眼睛看着一大两小，Emma已经在公司的群里面发疏散信息了。

“我回避。”她拿着自己的平板，临关上门时怜悯地看了一眼浑身墨水的双胞胎——还有她的老板。

“告诉我，是谁先开始的？”Charles笑眯眯地重复着他的问题。

“是…是我…”Pietro抬起头。

当姐姐的从小都有一种说不出的责任感，她看看弟弟，又看看Charles，最后大义凛然地站在了弟弟前面。

“与…与他无关！”Wanda紧张的喊，“是我…我弄的！”

“我不管你们两个谁是主犯谁是从犯！”Charles左手拎住小男孩的衣领右手拎住小女孩的衣领，“今天晚上没有睡前故事！”

“妈妈——！！”“不要！！”双胞胎争先恐后地喊起来。

“我们保证不会有下次了！”Wanda可怜兮兮地看了一眼Charles然后低下脑袋嘟着嘴说。

“对！我…我们保证！”Pietro跟着附和。

Charles不为所动地拎着他们两个走进了电梯，Pietro小心翼翼地按了一楼的按钮，Wanda在电梯门关上的最后一刻回头看着目光呆滞的Erik皱起了眉头。

十三

Charles终于如愿以偿地带着双胞胎逃离了因紧急事件连夜飞往德国的Erik，十点四十九飞机一起飞，他就抱起困得流眼泪的Pietro和Wanda上了车。

车程很久，他坐在出租车上把头靠在车窗上，车带着他离开了深夜依旧灯火辉煌的城市，离开Erik生活的地方，离开他这些天发生的一切，离开计划外的意外交汇点。

双胞胎在后座上，Pietro躺在姐姐腿上，Wanda昏昏欲睡地晃着脑袋，她挺想要个爸爸的，Erik就挺合适，她知道虽然弟弟嘴上不说，其实也是想的。她觉得Charles其实也是挺喜欢那个Alpha的。

窗外飞速略过的昏黄路灯和树影代表他们已经离开喧嚣的城市，将要抵达沉寂的郊外了。车停在庄园门口，Charles付了钱从后座抱出早就睡着的小男孩，司机帮忙从拿出几个装了必需品的包，Wanda拿着小熊走在Charles后面慢慢地走着。

“我们再也见不到他了吗？”Wanda孤零零地站在那。

Charles开门的手愣在那，老宅的锁还是生了锈的旧锁，钥匙是黄铜的，他手抖把钥匙戳在旁边的木门，刮出一条划痕。

“先进来吧。”Charles低声说着推开了门。

沉重的木门在寂静的夜里发出吱呀的声音，小女孩看了看复古风格的建筑，觉得还是Erik那套金属风格的房子更温暖一点。

“合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”Erik同合作人握了手。

“去瑞士的飞机还有一小时起飞。”Emma走在他斜后方。

“回美国转机。”Alpha抬手看了看表。

“那行程会多三倍的时间！”她简直不能相信。

“我说去就去。”

当Erik推开房子的门时发现已经人去楼空了，正当他气愤的时候手机收到了两张图片信息，来自Emma。

“只能帮你到这了。”  
“努力吧，老板。”

图片是Charles坐在出租车里，额头靠着车窗看着外面。

下午时阳光从旧房子照进来，Charles正坐在书房里写着研究笔记，笔记本和资料散乱地放在桌子上，灰尘在屋子里反着光。他正在写术语的第三个字母时，楼下的大门被敲响了。

应该是新床单送来了，他拿上零钱开了门，却没想到不是快递员而是Erik。

“需要签字吗？”  
“你为什么躲我？”

Erik撑在门上紧盯着他，傍晚明亮阳光照射在Charles脸上，强光让他睁不开眼，但猜都能猜到低着头的Erik很生气。

“我们离婚…”Charles也生气了。  
“Charles！”Erik喊着打断他。

这时在楼上听见声音的Wanda激动地跑过来扑进Alpha怀里，心满意足地抬头看他。

“我就知道你会来的！”小女孩在Erik抱起她时狡黠地眨着眼看向Charles。

“你想喝点水吗？”Wanda搂住Erik的脖子笑起来。

Erik低头笑着蹭蹭小女孩的脸，目光转向扶着门的Charles。气鼓鼓的Charles看着兴高采烈的女儿，极不情愿地把门打开。

当Wanda跑着端来一杯在路上就洒了一半的水递给Erik，假装没看见气鼓鼓地插着腰的Charles跑上楼梯时，他才明白过来——他被自己的亲女儿卖了。

“有什么事吗？”Charles坐在他对面的沙发上，许多年前他们两个在这两个沙发上下棋下了一整夜。

“这段时间你过得怎么样？”Erik试图拉他的手，但被他躲开了。

“你就为了说这个？”Charles往旁边挪了一下。

“Charles，”他跟着他往旁边挪了一下，“说实话。”

Charles看了他一会，做出了妥协。

“不好。”他低头小声说。

“你说好的时候我就知道你过得不好了。”Erik把双手交握在一起。

“我恨你。” Charles皱着眉抬头看他。

Alpha愣住了，他开着超速的车来的的时候没想到Charles会这么说，他带了德国的啤酒回来，还放在车的后备箱里，他记得以前Charles很爱喝那一家的黑啤，他们从德国回来的时候还差点因为带太多行李而被航空公司不允许带上飞机。这次去德国办事特意去看了他的母亲。老太太已经快七十了，颤颤巍巍的依旧固执地住在郊外颤颤巍巍的老房子里。Erik许多次说要她搬到美国和他一起住，她说她生在这片土地上，在这片土地上长大，三岁时战争时期叛军让她的母亲带走她没有走，十二岁地震过后依旧回到这里，她说她的先人在这里生生死死，身体化作的灰尘埋于地下，他们的后代在这片土地上耕作蓄畜。

Erik告诉她Charles回来了，还带回来了他的一双儿女，带回来了她的孙子孙女。老人楞楞地看着他，第一次说让他先回去，她收拾点东西就过去。他留了Azazel在那里，自己赶回来告诉Charles。

他知道他的Omega很爱她，她也很爱Charles，他们在德国住了一个月，老太太在机场送他们的时候不停地用手帕擦着脸上皱纹里的眼泪，Charles也在登机口频频回望，直到飞机起飞他都还在抹着眼睛。

“她说她很想你。”Erik想让他稍微好受一点。

这下轮到Charles愣住了，他也很想Erik的母亲，他从小就没有得到过多少母爱，父亲也只对他有继承家业的期待，他不觉得那是对儿女的爱。

“我也很想她…”Charles哽咽着说。

Erik是百毒不侵的Alpha，他没有弱点——我是说几乎。这名强大的Alpha有一个最致命的弱点——Charles一哭他就腿软。

现在他的软肋正坐在他伸手就能碰到的地方抿着嘴，眼泪从他红红的眼眶里正吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，Alpha一下子起来，他慌不择路地跨过梗在他们中间的茶几，蹲在Charles面前心疼地拍着他的后背。

“嘘——嘘——听我说Charles，”他把Charles的头靠到自己的胸前，慌张地安慰他，“她很好的，嘘——”

Charles把脸贴在深蓝色衬衣上，抑制不住地哭起来，他胸前的布料已经被湿透了贴在他胸口，思维同时被他打断了。Charles双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀和衣服，就像在悬崖边抓住救命的绳索。

Erik想安抚他，慌乱中释放了Alpha满是强烈侵略感的信息素，只是一丝雪松与烟草，就立马占领了Charles的大脑。紧接着Erik感觉到怀里的人颤抖了一下，瞬间偌大的客厅就被突然爆发的Omega信息素填满了——他把Charles弄发情了。

Charles从他怀里抬起头，对视上Erik同样难以置信的灰绿色眼睛，转身要向房间里跑去，Alpha手疾眼快地抓住他滚烫的手腕，Charles作势要扇他又被抓住了另外一只手。他快没力气挣脱了，他也知道自己有多想要握着自己的、同样滚烫的手，从他的脖子一直划过腹股沟，用他的后腰摩挲到脚踝，像很久以前他们曾做的那样含住他粉嫩的脚趾和胸口的红点，抓住他的小腿搭到Alpha的肩膀上。

但不是现在。

“抑制剂用完了。”Erik的眼睛里多点不太正常的颜色，“上次已经用完了。”

Charles慌张起来，他手臂用力，试图挣脱开被Erik抓住的双手，但Alpha松开了手，由于惯性他向后倒去，男人一把将他打横抱起来往客厅外走去。

“放我下来！”Charles试图跳下来，“Erik Lensherr！”

Erik确实放他下来了，不过是放在他房间的床上，然后迅速扑到他上面，双臂撑在他身体两侧，整齐柔软的床单出现凌乱的褶皱，Alpha的信息素开始肆无忌惮地侵略他身上的每一个毛孔。

“你想干什！唔！唔唔！”

他的舌头抵上喋喋不休的嘴唇，钻进一张一合的牙齿中舔舐着Omega粉红色的牙床，和他鲜红的舌头打转，Alpha的牙齿轻轻咬住他的唇珠，紧实温暖的胸肌贴上他柔软的胸口，心跳如同祭司的鼓点，越来越快直到融合在一起。Erik将手臂伸进Charles身上单薄的衣服里，垫在他身下用宽阔的手掌胡乱抚摸着他的腰，另一只手伸进前面的衣服里捏住胸口觊觎已久的红点。

Alpha像个野生动物一样撕扯着他的衣服，然后又扯掉自己的衣服，他亲吻这汗水覆盖的额头，灵魂环绕着的是Charles脸上不正常的玫瑰色，原本清亮的蓝色双眼完全被Alpha带来的强烈情欲所覆盖，暧昧又挑逗地看着Erik。Erik撑起自己的身体像是想得到Charles的许可，而被发情期折磨的如同一千支小蜡烛在身体里燃烧着的Omega主动将自己的手臂环住他的脖子，用自己的胸口重新贴上他的胸口。

就像是在冰凉的黑暗里见到一丝亮光，不管真实与否，也不管是灯还是火，都像飞蛾一样、像许多年以前那样，紧紧抓住心爱的人，像疯子一样牢牢抓住。

这个动作就是接下来所有销魂的导火索，得到了允许命令的Alpha一下子将刚刚贴在Charles小腹上的那柄凶器推进湿透的甬道，Omega白净的脖子向后仰起，而他则用更强的力量将炙热推进另一个炙热的源头，把下巴埋进他身体的凹陷处，Alpha俯下身吮吸鲜艳的耳垂和嘴唇，从湿漉漉的双腿间到胸前的紫红色痕迹，Erik用腰贴上Charles柔软的小腹，几百张小嘴吮吸着他的下体和思想，于是他含住Charles大口喘息的另一张嘴，搅着绵密的唾液和旖旎。

即将窒息的Charles终于得到氧气，Erik抓住他的大腿向下挤压，好让他更加深入地享受久违的饕餮盛宴，Charles嘴里支支吾吾地流出几个破碎的单词，夹杂在喘息和柔软挠人的叫声里，Erik努力用最后一点理智分辨着。

“五年…十…十一个月…”他们的嘴之间拉出一条透明的泛着光的丝线，“哈…我…很想你…”

丝线断掉了，Erik最后一根弦也崩断了，他把那柄凶器捅进Omega温暖狭窄的生殖腔时Charles叫着哭了出来，不知道是生理眼泪还是因为别的，白净的粉红色手指紧紧抓住Erik的后背，Erik吻着他的眼角，沾湿他的嘴唇，好像比加拉帕戈斯群岛的熔岩还滚烫，又好像比埃尔德里奇的冰川水更冰冷。

Erik终于彻底将他烧融成一湖荡漾的春水，身子骨也发麻发痒，窗外的大自然在贞洁中沉睡，他们交融在一起，Charles像溺水者抓住氧气一样抓着Erik的后背，手指留下的划痕被细密的汗珠渗入，如同极为细小的针牵引着酥麻的痛痒让Erik在Omega耳边重重地呼吸，Charles的眼泪像烈火一样顺着眼角要淌到发梢时被下面的撞击摔的粉碎，飞溅在Erik身上和他们身体之间的缝隙里。

他们一直做到淡蓝色的黎明升起来了，Erik在晨曦的绸缎褶皱里寻找Charles身下的光线。  
混乱中还有一个爱情之夜留下的痕迹，每一片深色的水渍分不清是谁的。

“Erik…？”Charles睁开恢复了一半清明的双眼，依旧湿漉漉的眼睫毛在熹微的光下就下淡淡的影子。

Alpha弯下撑在他身体两侧的手臂，低下头笑着去问他还要不要早安吻，追逐他还没完全恢复正常状态的鲜红双唇。

“复婚吗？”Erik用手指卷着他的头发。

Charles突然想起了自己的面子，推搡着Erik的手嘴里含含糊糊的拒绝着。

但Alpha自有一套办法，修长的手指捏住双腿间的花核时Charles嘴里的脏话在喉咙口变成了绵软香甜的娇喘声，Erik的嘴也没闲着，他第三次咬上Omega侧颈的腺体，香甜的味道像咬开爆珠一样溢满了他的整个鼻腔和大脑，两根手指从盛满精液的肉缝里抽出来的同时也抽出了Charles体内一根似有似无的线，喉咙深处和身体中如百蚁同蚀的痒本能地让他把腿夹上Alpha有力的腰，Erik笑着用自己的性器顶着渴求填满的穴口摩擦，问了第二遍。

“复婚吗？”他笑着含上Charles的耳垂，“你不同意我不进去。”

混乱中Charles不清醒地从身体而不是大脑发出同意的声音，被填满的满足又一次捅穿了他的理智和思想，支离破碎的单词断断续续地从晃动着的嘴里流出来，可能还有一句话吧，但已经被Erik吃进肚子里了。

色令智昏啊…色…令智昏……Charles在被捏住胸口红点的时候想。

挽起袖子  
再来一场  
像千军万马踏过我心房的时光。

十四

Charles醒来时Erik已经离开了，留下的是六年前他还给Erik的婚戒，银圈在上午的阳光下闪着微光。六年前他在Erik的办公室里愤怒地把戒指扔到他桌子上，响出清脆的刺耳声音，当时说的话Charles依旧清晰的记得，一字一句都像双刃刀一样划伤Erik的心脏，同时也割开他的血肉，当时的场景也还历历在目，上午的阳光都像冰一样和两颗心脏一起碎在地上。

时隔六年他再一次在这个时候醒来，与当时不同的是房间里还满是旖旎的味道，刚刚再次结合过的身体还酸痛无力，不同的还有…还有孩子！孩子！

Charles恍然想起从昨天晚上直到现在他都溺死在久违的爱情之夜里，一点也没想起两个双胞胎怎么样，Charles都能想象到两个孩子可怜兮兮地在黑暗的夜里饿着肚子相拥入眠…不行了Charles不敢再想下去了，他胡乱穿上昨天被扔在地上的衣服——这么多年Erik还是一点也没变，每次前一天晚上两人急切想要拥住对方时扔在地上的衣服Erik永远都不知道要收起来，Charles总是要把他和自己的衣服收拾起来。

他匆忙跑下吱呀的楼梯，而双胞胎出乎意料地坐在餐桌前吃着早饭。

“爸爸做了早饭！”Wanda冲他挥了挥勺子。  
“给你也做了一份！”Pietro咬下一口煎蛋。

Erik临走前还做了早餐，和许多年前他做的简易早餐一样，Charles甚至都能想象地到，现在在去往瑞士的飞机上，一个穿着皱皱巴巴灰色西装的Alpha，正靠在窗户上得意地笑——他一直喜欢靠窗。

他们没变，喜欢的食物没变，习惯没变，连相貌也同六年前没什么区别，唯一不同的是，他们都不再是当年那个对什么事情都想当然的年轻人，如今Erik需要打理的事务已经在全球各地，Charles也已经从当年那个小小的副教授成为独当一面的教授，Erik从常常带着讥诮表情的混蛋成为——不好意思一直到现在他还是个混蛋，而Charles则带孩子的新手成了旁人眼中的完美家长。

所幸还有最重要的一点也没有变，当年他送给Erik的那个亮堂堂的灵魂，被Erik多年来一直视若珍宝地带着，逐渐把自己活成了他的模样。而Charles这些年拜Erik所赐的苦难和艰辛，也在后来遇到挫折时派上了用场，帮他撑过孤独又灿烂的时光。还有他们交换过的爱和那颗心脏，不管有没有被标记，有多久没有触碰彼此，当他们再次初见的时候，还能像以前那样一边笑一边哭着紧紧抱住自己的爱人。

心底要破土而出的是什么，是再来一次的勇气吧。

Charles看着那杯加了牛奶的手冲咖啡笑起来，眼睛里是许多年没有过的光。

Erik连行李也没带，在瑞士快马加鞭用了三天办完一周的事，把Emma扔在新产业园区一个人飞回了纽约。

当他敲开大宅的门时身上还穿着离开时的衣服，手上拎着随手收拾的几件换洗衣服，Charles从里面打开门诧异地看着他，还没反应过来万说点什么，Alpha就像进自己家一样把外套挂在衣架上，一把扯开领带冲楼上喊他回来了。

“我只能住在你这了，”五分钟后Erik抱着Wanda坐在沙发上，“我家着火了，烧的什么都不剩。”

Charles瞠目结舌哑口无言，Erik见他不信，随手打开电视——“基诺莎总裁在纽约的三处房产于昨天夜里同时起火，所幸并无伤亡。”

“重新买好麻烦的，”Erik看出来Charles狐疑的眼神不停补充着，“我只能在这里住了。”

“你不是还有酒店吗？”Charles抱着胳膊。

“酒店…”Erik忘了这回事，“酒店没有温暖！忙了好几天需要温暖的休息…不然会得心理疾病…Azazel说的。”最后还不忘找人背锅。

Charles看着他可怜兮兮的表情只好答应了，在趁他去拿水的空当，Erik飞快地从西装兜里掏出手机点开邮箱给Azazel发了一条信息。

“把酒店也烧了。”他迅速打出几个字。

“……”那边回复的很快。  
“你有病？”第二条信息紧随其后。

Charles准备把水杯放在桌子上，却被一把抓住了手腕，Alpha用另一只手从他手里拿水杯，将他的手背翻到上面，拇指一下一下摩挲着他的无名指——那上面有个戒指。

“这么快就戴上了？”Erik玩味地抬头看着他。

Charles脸红地说不出话来，Erik的手紧紧抓住他的手，抽也抽不出来，更何况上面戴着那枚按着他的尺寸定做的戒指。

Omega舔了舔嘴唇决定反击，他用力把手挣脱出来，右手按着左手无名指。

“那我还是不戴的好？”Charles作势要把戒指摘下来，Erik连忙伸手制止。

“我不是那个意思…”后半段话被Erik咽回肚子里。

男人的手扑了个空，Charles灵敏地抬起手，在Erik逐渐变得深邃的注视下把无名指含进嘴里。

Erik愣在半空的手缓缓垂到他原本站到一半的身侧，无声地向Charles走近了一步，Omega从嘴里把无名指吐出来，红润的嘴唇紧紧包裹吮吸着那根沾满闪着亮光涎水的手指，镶嵌在上面的钻石在水光下闪着微弱又狡猾的光，他抽出手指时还从嘴边和指尖拉出一条透明的银丝。

“Charles…”Erik低着头擦了擦他嘴角淌下的透明水珠。

“酒店就别烧了？”Charles狡黠地抬头看着他，蓝色的眼睛里闪着灵敏的光。

Alpha哑然失笑，拿起Charles那只湿润的手按上自己的腿间，这下主动权又回到Erik手里了，他向来在这方面玩不过Erik，仿佛是“每天早上我要离开你，日落前你要追回我”的戏码。

“你总得负责的吧？”Erik笑着用另一只手轻轻揉捏着他腰上的软肉，用自己的小腹贴上他的小腹，同样滚烫的身体隔着衣服交换着体温，Alpha攻击性的信息素从Erik背后刷地爆炸在偌大的客厅里，把手无寸铁的Omega里三层外三层的围了个水泄不通。

“你早饭做的不错。”Charles抬起眼睛并没有回答他的问题，而是换了话题夸赞那天早上的早餐。

“说到这个，”Erik低下头笑起来去用嘴搜寻他的嘴唇，“我可以给你做一辈子。”

“这些年你欠我的要怎么还？”Charles偏头躲开Erik的嘴唇，抛出这个多年积攒而来的问题看他。Erik愣在刚刚那个还温热香甜的位置，嘴角还有没来得及收回去的笑容，只能睁开眼睛盯着他的肩膀不知道该怎么办。

“我很抱歉……”Erik低下头皱着眉痛苦地看着他，但他知道Charles更痛苦，可他又何尝不知道午夜梦回抓不住离去爱人衣袂的惶恐，知道看着空荡荡的副驾驶和枕边的悲伤，也知道Charles自己做掉腺体标记时，那样一刀一刀从他身体深处剥落拉紧如凌迟般的痛苦，深深记得在一次又一次撑不下去时翻出他留下的衣物埋进怀里，却再也嗅不出来一丝一缕没来得及随主人同离去的残留信息素。

“Charles……”Erik抬起手抹过他眼睛掉到脸上的水珠，用温暖手掌摸着他的后背，“对不起。”

Charles意识到自己的失态，他想转头调整心情，却被Alpha圈在有力手臂的桎梏里动弹不得，他生气地抬头看着那个男人，张嘴想让他松手，却被Erik先封了口，舌头和嘴唇碰撞在一起，又一次交换着该属于对方的温暖味道。

Omega僵硬的身体渐渐软下来，Erik松开他，伏在他耳边低声细语。

“一辈子还？”他说。

“我考虑一下。”Charles胸口微微起伏着。

写的时候记录的一点东西  
红银俩娃在机场乱跑被老万看见了  
老万不知道为什么特别喜欢这俩孩子  
红特别黏爸爸 就觉得这个叔叔好温柔 要是自己爸爸就好了 跑去问查查 妈妈我们为什么没有爸爸啊？  
查查说 虽然爸爸不在你们身边，但是Logan叔叔对你们不好吗？

银嘴皮子贼利索 挡在查查前面充满敌意地瞪着他爹：不许你欺负妈妈！坏人！  
老万难以置信地问：你的孩子都这么大了吗  
霍华德要在旁边，老万就误会是查查跟他们的孩子

银跟他爹的气质真是一模一样  
爱穿紫红色的小皮衣 查查曾经试图纠正小天使糟糕的审美，可小天使就是不听啊！一意孤行地爱着紫红色 算了那改不过来就不改了  
都他妈赖Erik  
快银越长越像他爹，笑起来越来越像鲨鱼（？查查经常就盯着儿子看。

绯红要像他妈

一个霍查未写完的段子

我在酒馆的温暖灯光下同他不断喝着啤酒，年轻的生物医学博士双颊绯红，用他水蓝色的眼睛笑着看我。

这段话是写在一张纸条上的。至今已有九年了。

他们相识在Charles的毕业答辩上，Howard的Charles导师的朋友，那是圣诞节前几天，终日天气阴沉，他从南非执行任务回来。还没来得及习惯巨大的温差就被许久不见的老朋友叫去喝酒。

“我的学生今天毕业答辩，”老朋友戴着金丝眼镜摸了摸自己雪白的头发，“他才24岁就拿到了第一个博士学位！16岁的时候就进大学了！”

他拍着Howard的肩膀，得意地向他夸赞着自己的天才学生，他心不在焉地听老朋友笑着说这说那。

“人家是个小Omega，你可别上去就吓到人家啊！”老教授决定让Howard见一见这位小博士，但当事人并不关心这是什么小Omega，还是什么别的小东西。

他现在只想去开个Party，让他邀请的每一个人都带女孩来，办一个烟火晚会或者泳池派对，什么都好，他从战场回来后只想再过几天酒池肉林的日子，夜夜笙歌也好、灯红酒绿也好…总之他需要麻痹自己。

他一生有三大爱好——美女，美酒，自由。

听起来俗不可耐对不对，但作为一个Alpha特工，这些真的对他从战场回来后的身心有用。不说能治愈，至少能掩耳盗铃。但老人家并不想很快就放Howard去过他奢靡的私生活，毕业答辩后他搂着Howard的肩膀，大笑着提议去喝两杯庆祝一下。

“我……”Howard摸了摸自己的头发想拒绝。

“哎！就当是陪我这个老头子开心一下，多不容易啊是不是！”老人穿上带上帽子拍拍他的肩膀出门去。

在酒馆里Omega笑着伸出手：“Charles Xavier。”

“Howard，”他从善如流地握住他伸出的手，“Howard Stark。”

那天晚上Howard第一次送一个Omega到家门口却没有上楼，夜里十二点时风刮得紧，Charles蓝眼睛里有一层水灵灵的雾气，泛着月亮了亮光。Charles脸上有两种红，也许三种——酒、冷…Howard不敢说有情感的红。

刚拿到博士学位的Charles喝的有点多，Charles已经推门出去了，深冬的凌冽空气跟他撞了满怀，却忘了围巾落在了酒馆的椅子上，Howard手疾眼快地抓起围巾追了上去。他迎着灯光走在前面，冬风吹到他通红的脸上，灌进滚烫的脖子里，吹过他的风又吹到Howard身上，带着甜丝丝的信息素和热烈酒味吹进Alpha的口鼻里。Howard追上他走在他旁边，Charles转头看见是他，亮着眼睛笑了。然后他们有一句没一句聊天，呼出的热气在昏黄的路灯下升起又消失，轻微的笑声和说话声在寂静的夜里显得格外渺小。

一直送到Charles的住处，他租了一间在三楼的一居室，直到他走上楼梯Howard才想起来把手里的围巾还给他。

“谢谢！”Charles惊讶地接过来，站在楼梯上把围巾搭到手臂上。

Howard把双手揣进那件夹克兜里，在灯光下第一次这样轻轻地笑着看他，“我看着你上去。”

“晚安。”Charles脸也许又红了。

“晚安。”Howard低声说。

Alpha在楼下一直站着，直到三楼的窗户亮起温暖的灯光，漆黑的夜空落下了些许微雪，他才转身离去。Charles在楼上的窗户前掀开窗帘，看着Howard离去的背影，雪花落在他的肩膀、领子和头发上，他看着手里的围巾，有点后悔没有把围巾给他拿去。

电话响了，是妈妈问他什么时候回家过圣诞节，他匆忙地转身离开窗前去接电话，没看到Howard停下脚步回头看那扇他刚刚站着、还留有余温的窗户。

第二天一早，Charles回学校去拿他落下的资料，早上八点半他踩着厚厚的积雪，把双手放在嘴边哈气搓着。  
昨天晚上那条围巾还残留着Alpha的信息素。

“早上好，Xavier博士！”

Charles吓了一跳，他抬头看见Howard抱着胳膊靠在一辆布加迪上，迎着下了一夜雪终于晴了天的、冬日里难得的阳光，眯着眼睛笑着。


End file.
